All's Well that Ends Well
by dlhs8954
Summary: NWZ: set at end of series. Diego shares his secret with his father, but what about Victoria? She is frustrated when she discovers the secret but can't talk to Diego about it for a couple of days. What of De Soto? How will he rule? What will happen now?
1. Chapter 1  Day of Discovery

**ALL'S WELL THAT ENDS WELL**

Disclaimer: I own no characters, no rights, no nothing. Well, I own the right to have 'fun' with someone else's characters – just for fun.

**THE DISCOVERY**

After the horrific events at the hacienda, Diego, Alejandro, and Felipe came into the pueblo. Victoria joined them in the plaza. Gilberto's body, covered in the back of the wagon, was taken away by the soldiers. Ynez Risendo was left alone. Alcalde De Soto expressed his condolences to the de la Vegas, and went to visit Padre Benites. Victoria expressed her sympathies as well.

Diego, still in shock from the day's events, nevertheless gathered his courage up to make an announcement. He is clearly nervous.

He said, "There is something I've been meaning to tell you all, for quite some time. Now would seem an appropriate moment. Felipe, with your permission."

Felipe's face is one of half-panic, half-joy. Victoria & Alejandro wait with anticipation – both think they know what Diego is going to say, but are surprised by what he does say.

Haltingly, Diego stated, "I…I am…. …Going to adopt Felipe. He's to be a member of our family."

Felipe, smiled and breathed a sigh of relief. Diego grinned and also breathed a short sigh of relief. Victoria clasped her hands together. Alejandro exclaimed, "This _IS_ wonderful news! This is wonderful news! I now have two sons! The de la Vegas will never be divided! Never!"

It is a precious moment of family unity. Even though Victoria isn't an "official" member of the family, she is a close family friend. Don Alejandro looks upon her as a daughter he never had. Secretly, he hopes she and Diego will somehow get together.

He turned to Diego. "Diego, there's something that's been gnawing inside of me."

Diego looked at his father. "Father, there's something I'm been meaning to tell you for quite some time. Felipe, Victoria, would you excuse us a moment?" He knows his father needs an explanation for what he saw at the hacienda. He knows he has to – but he's not quite sure how, or what – he's going to say.

Felipe nodded. Victoria looked a bit annoyed and puzzled. She looked at Felipe, who put his hands up as if to say, "I have no idea what's going on." Diego & Alejandro walked away, with Diego's left arm around Alejandro. Felipe thought _will he really tell him? Will he really share the secret?_

_Felipe's adoption announcement went over really well_, Diego thought. That gave him courage. After the last week or so, with their hacienda and bank accounts seized, Diego temporarily under arrest, and now – today – being buried under a pile of rocks and a stunning revelations of a brother…Diego knew it would be wrong to continue to keep his biggest secret from his father. Life was proving to be too short. Either one or both could have been killed today. As they walked, Diego only half-listened. He thought about the time several years ago when Alejandro was shot, and he 'told' his father the secret then, although it was more of a dream to Alejandro than reality. And nearly a year ago when his father had called him a coward – and in front of Sergeant Mendoza and Corporal Sepulveda…yes, he was going to have to tell him now.

Alejandro says, "Do you remember when Gilberto was about to shoot, he said he was not only going to kill _you_, he was going to kill…but never finished. What do you suppose he was going to say?"

Alejandro & Diego stand facing each other in the middle of the plaza. Diego nods to his father.

"**Z"**

Diego & Alejandro stood together in the middle of the Plaza. Their tone is soft, one of confidentiality. Their voices are kept low. Victoria and Felipe looked on from a distance, but are not part of the conversation. Victoria shook her head and thought _what is the big secret?_

Alejandro said, "Do you remember when Gilberto was about to shoot, he said he was not only going to kill _you_, he was going to kill…but never finished. What do you suppose he was going to say?"

"Father, I _know_ what he was going to say."

"Well…?" Alejandro has a look of anticipation on his face. He cocks one side of his face towards Diego, and leans his face forward, listening.

Diego's jaw muscles tighten and he runs his left hand through his hair a moment. He knew he must first prepare his father for what he's about to say. "Father, before I tell you, I have to ask you something."

"What is it, my son?"

Diego took a breath. "I have to ask you to please not say a word of what I'm about to tell you to any living soul, not yet anyway. It is very, very important." Diego is very serious and his expression is intense. His voice is very low and very soft.

"I don't understand Diego. Why is this so important?" Alejandro thought a moment. He looks at Diego with a critical eye and said, "Does this have something to do with what I saw today? I wonder…"

Diego is intense, "It has _everything_ to do with it. Promise me, Father."

"Son, you look so serious. All right. I promise. What is it?"

Diego paused. He looked down. His expression is one of humility and concern. He is almost afraid to say it. His vulnerability showed. Alejandro saw Diego's internal struggle. Gently, he asked, "What is it Diego? What _was_ Gilberto going to say? You can tell me."

Diego looked his father square in the eye, took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It's now or never. "Father he was going to say, 'When I kill Diego, I also kill…" He leaned in and whispered the name in Alejandro's ear. Alejandro nodded with a knowing smile and shook his head. His eyes are opened. His most recent suspicion is correct. Amazement and pride show on his face.

"Yes, yes. I can see that what I saw today, I can believe it. But,I have so many questions. Why? How? When? And how did Gilberto learn of this?"

Diego looked at his father. _He's not upset. He's not angry I haven't shared this before_, Diego thinks.

"I have much to share, and to tell you, Father. First, Gilberto's suspicions were confirmed earlier today in a couple of ways I'll explain later. Do you know about the cave behind our fireplace? You were in it just a short time ago, you just didn't know it. It was the old escape route."

Alejandro looks puzzled. "A cave? Behind the fireplace? I was _in_ it? When?"

Diego replied, "Remember when you 'dreamed' _you_ were Zorro? You hit your head, triggered the hidden latch, and tumbled down the stairs into the cave. Felipe found you unconscious and came to get me. You regained consciousness, possibly not knowing for certain who you were. We figured you saw the Zorro costume and believed you were him. You'd been reading _Don Quixote_."

Alejandro stands thinking a moment. "So it _wasn't_ a dream? Wait a minute! Wait a minute! Are you saying _Felipe_ knows about this?"

"From the very beginning. He has a surprise for you as well, but I'll let _him_ tell you."

Alejandro shook his head. His eyes opened wide in amazement and put a hand to his head. "Another surprise! I don't know if I can stand any more surprises. But I don't understand. Why didn't you tell me before?"

Diego chuckled a moment. "Don't worry about Felipe's surprise Father, it's a good one…" He continues, "Do you remember a few years ago, under our former alcade, Luis Ramone, when you were arrested, along with Victoria? It was shortly after I arrived home from Spain. When Zorro freed you, you asked him to remove the mask so that you could properly thank him. Do you remember that?"

Alejandro thought back, and shook his finger. Alejandro and Diego were in their own little world in the middle of the plaza. Any who saw them, realized this was a private moment between father and son, and they needed all the time they could get. "Ah yes. I _do_ remember that."

"Do you remember what Zorro said?"

"I think he… I mean – you – said it was for our protection."

"Precisely. No one knew except Felipe. I couldn't take a chance of being found out…and being imprisoned or executed. Anyone knowing my secret would also be executed alongside of me. Like I said, there is much to share, Father."

"But why the ruse at all? Why make everyone, including _me_, think you were inept, cowardly, one who wouldn't fight?"

"What better way to hide my true identity than to be the _opposite_ of Zorro in 'real' life?

Alejandro looked at his son with new eyes. Diego felt the scrutiny. He felt like a little boy again who faced strict discipline from his father. So when he heard what his father said, he was also amazed.

Alejandro shook his head again in amazement. "Diego, Diego. I have underestimated you. I took you at face value. And that was not who you really _are_. I am sorry, my son. I am truly sorry. Please forgive me."

"Father, there is nothing to forgive. Thank you for listening to me now. And forgive _me_ for the deception. I have so much to share with you, but I think we should be getting back to Felipe & Victoria."

That statement jolted Alejandro out of their little world. "Son, there _is_ nothing to forgive. Oh! Victoria! Your promise to her! What are you going to tell _her_? And when?"

Diego thought a moment. He drew his lips together in a taut line. "Nothing at present. We need to see whether or not De Soto will either change his ways or be transferred. At some time, when we are totally free, I will reveal myself to her. I have promised to do so."

Alejandro shook his head in continued amazement, put his hand on Diego's shoulder. "Oh, Diego, Diego. I am _so_ proud of you, my son."

Diego put a hand on his father's arm. "Thank you Father. That means so much to me. We'd better get back."

They turn back to where Felipe and Victoria are standing. This time, Alejandro's arm is around Diego, who looks tired, but relieved, as though a great burden has been lifted from his shoulders.

**Z**

A short time later, the de la Vega men came home. Alejandro asks Maria the cook to heat up something simple for supper. They sat in the dining room discussing the day's events and their feelings. Diego is very tired. The whole day's events are weighing heavy on him. His arm throbbed from being re-opened, but he patiently answered Alejandro's questions.

Alejandro asked, "Now that we're home, Diego, will you please explain a couple of things to me that you couldn't say in the Plaza?"

Diego made a suggestion. "Father, can we go to the Library? I'd like to sit more comfortably."

"Certainly, son."

They went into the library, where Diego stretched out in a sitting position on the couch. Felipe tries to put a pillow under Diego's arm. Diego politely refuses, but keeps the arm bent close to his torso. Felipe sat in the chair across the room. Alejandro sat in the chair nearest the couch.

Diego said, "No – thank you, Felipe. I think it is better this way. Now, Father, what do you want to know? I don't want to have any more secrets from you. Life, as I have seen today, is too short."

"I agree son. You said there were a couple of ways Gilberto knew about you. What were they?"

"Well, how about I begin at the beginning, Father?"

While Diego spoke, Alejandro took it all in. Alejandro's chest swelled with his pride in his son. But, he also shed tears, and visibly showed his alarm at some of the things said. They trip the switch and all go into the cave. Alejandro is visibly moved as he takes in all of Zorro.

Diego explains, "Father, first of all, I hid my master-level swordsmanship from you because…when I saw the state of the pueblo after I returned from Spain, I knew I could make a difference, but I also knew I had to break the law to do it…and knowing how much you respect the law and obedience to it…I created Zorro – who could get things done.

"The 'truce' at Diablo Canyon was a trap for Zorro, as you suspected. And I told you 'if I were Zorro I'd go.' I always had to take the chance someone was being truthful. It was indeed a trap, and I was buried under a pile of rocks from an explosion… If it hadn't been for Toronado…"

Alejandro interjected with great alarm, his voice wavering. "Son, are you telling me you almost died _twice_ today?" Diego didn't answer, he went on with his story.

"When I 'ordered' you inside, it was to hide my swordsmanship from you. There were three things that gave me away to Gilberto: 1) that I wanted to hide my skill from you; 2) that I was shot on the roof rescuing Toronado, and Gilberto, who was on the roof with me, saw that; and 3) that I evidently smelled of the explosive material cordite he used when I returned from Diablo Canyon, even though I had changed clothes…"

"Wait a minute! You were _shot_ rescuing Toronado? I thought Gilberto wounded you today." Alejandro put a hand to his head. "Continue son, I'm sorry. It's all such a shock." His face said it all.

They talk and Diego shared, late into the night. They triggered the switch and showed Alejandro the cave. Finally, after hours of talking and sharing… all are exhausted, physically and mentally. They also talked some of their feelings regarding the son and brother they never got to know. But their shared grief was turned inward. There were many things to take care of now. They were going to need their rest.

Alejandro yawned, and said, "Well, I believe I'm going to bed. I don't know how much I'll sleep, but I'm going to bed. The day's events have exhausted me, but my mind is going in circles."

"Si, I understand. Buenos noches, Father. Thank you for…for…listening. Thank you for your understanding and forgiveness for not telling you all this sooner."

Alejandro looked at his son again, beaming with pride. Then, he lowered his eyes, as he put his hand again on Diego's shoulder. "Thank _you_, my son…for showing the character to put up with my insults, my degrading of you. I am truly sorry for all those harsh words."

Diego gently patted his father's arm. "As the days go by, I'll be sharing as much as I can with you, Father."

Alejandro spoke with great emotion, even though he was exhausted. "Good night, Diego, my son, who is Zorro. Good night, Felipe, my new son."

Felipe smiled, and signed "Good night." After Felipe and Alejandro left the library, Diego sat a moment, rubbed his temples, grimaced as he moves his hands and hits a bump, then got up slowly and moved a bit unsteadily to his room. Now that the day is finally over, the toll of his arm wound ripping open again, and his head bumps and bruises are just now beginning to take over.

**Z**

-6-


	2. Chapter 2  Fever Part 1

**DAY ONE – THE DAY AFTER**

Early the next morning, Felipe came to Diego's room to see how he is doing and found him feverish. He put his hand on Diego's forehead, and it was very warm. He tried to rouse Diego, but can't quite get it done. Diego responded somewhat to Felipe's touch, but not enough to become fully aware. Felipe's face registered a panic. He ran from the room to get Don Alejandro.

Felipe found Alejandro and signed with great animation. Felipe knew he looked panic-stricken, it was hard for him not to – this was Diego, after all. Unfortunately, the older man didn't quite understand at first, and thought Felipe was being playful.

Alejandro said, "Ah, Felipe. Good morning."

Felipe signed rather frantically, trying to explain the situation. Alejandro wished Diego were up and able to interpret for him. He felt a twinge of guilt for not having spent more time learning the hand signals.

Alejandro finally picked up the urgency, yet doesn't really realize even yet. He smiles a bit as he tries to understand Felipe. "What? Wait. Slow down. I'm having trouble understanding you…Diego…not awake? Well, that's not unusual for this time of morning, especially after the day he had yesterday."

Felipe signed more frantically. Felipe put his hand to his head, twists around, trying to convey 'fever.' When Alejandro understood "fever" – his expression changed from amusement to seriousness within a millisecond. "Fever? Diego? He's ill! Oh – he's _ill_ and you can't _wake_ him. Show me!"

Alejandro and Felipe quickly moved to Diego's room. Felipe dragged Alejandro by the shirt sleeve. Diego was sweating profusely, and quietly tosses and turns. It's not thrashing around, but it's enough for Alejandro to be concerned. He puts his hand on Diego's forehead and felt the fever.

Alejandro was somewhat startled. "You're right, Felipe, he's burning up. Go get Dr. Hernandez. I'll get water and some towels. We've got to bring his fever down."

Felipe signed that he has something better. Alejandro says, "What? Wait. No doctor? Why not? You know of something better? A _tea_? Diego's concoction! Oh come now…Felipe this is not the time…"

Felipe signs again 'before.' Alejandro picks up on that word, and makes a sentence out of it. "You're saying he's used it before and it works? All right, get it. Then go for Dr. Hernandez. I would still like the doctor to take a look at him. It will put my mind at rest."

Alejandro notices a bump and bruises on Diego's forehead, and realizes what happened. "Felipe, it looks Diablo Canyon is beginning to show up. His mask probably protected him from cuts, but he probably has a whale of a headache as well as the fever."

Felipe signs "headache."

Alejandro answers, "Yes. Yes, he will. Now, quickly go!"

Felipe left, then returned quickly with a bowl and some towels. Alejandro started dabbing at Diego's face, wiping off the perspiration.

Alejandro gently, but with strength, shook Diego's left shoulder. He leaned over so that he is close. "Son, can you hear me? It's time to get up, now! Wake up Diego!"

Felipe was right, he's not waking up, Alejandro thought, as he shook his head, and continued his ministrations.

**Z**

As he rode, Felipe saw the early morning sun shining across the horizon. He noticed the sun bouncing off the pueblo gate sign as he rode through it. He hastily dismounted and ran into the tavern.

Today, the tavern's regular "breakfast" crowd takes up about two-thirds of the tables and chairs in the tavern. Felipe saw the white-haired distinguished doctor at one of the center tables. Dr. Hernandez was just finishing his breakfast, when Felipe came rushing in, out of breath. Victoria saw the concern on Felipe's face. She came over quickly to help the doctor understand what Felipe was trying to say. Felipe deliberately tried to go slow in his signing, to make sure Victoria understood it. He didn't want to take the time to repeat it. He signed "fever" then "arm."

Victoria asked, "What is it, Felipe? Diego? What's happened? A fever?" Felipe signed it again. "He's got a fever. You think his arm is infected…and there are head bruises? Don Alejandro asked you to get Dr. Hernandez?"

Felipe nodded and signed, _let's go. Let's go_! _Hurry_!

Dr. Hernandez quickly put down his eating utensils and wiped his mouth and hands. He turned to Felipe and said, "Felipe, run along and tell Don Alejandro I'll get there as soon as I get my things…no more than half an hour." He turned to Victoria, "Senorita, I may need your help. Would you come with me?"

Victoria nodded. "Of course, Doctor. I'll be along as soon as I've made arrangements here. I'll be along shortly."

"Thank you Senorita. The de la Vegas have a good friend in you."

"And _I_ – have good friends in the de la Vegas. I would do anything for them."

Victoria watched from behind the counter as Felipe and the doctor left. A worried look creased her brow. She worried about Diego and what the day will bring. She wondered if his arm is infected. He said it had been taken care of yesterday, before they came into town, but he hadn't even changed into a clean shirt after his 'duel.' He had a funny smell about him, too, something she couldn't place. She wondered to herself, _what has Diego de la Vega gotten himself into this time? _ She turned to her helper and said, "Pilar, please watch the tavern for me. I hope to be back by lunchtime."

Outside, Dr. Hernandez, went to his office across the plaza, and packed his bag with everything he would need to treat a fever. But having also seen the young don's arm bleeding yesterday from across the plaza, he took along extra bandages, creams and ointments as well. He shook his head. What happened to young de la Vega this time? He knew Don Diego didn't like to bother him unless absolutely necessary, but that young man had more 'illnesses' and 'injuries' than were his share. As he climbed into his buggy, he wondered what he would find at the hacienda.

**Z**

Later that morning, Padre Benites has just prayed rosary, when he hears someone slip into the back of the church. He turned and saw Alcalde De Soto. His demeanor was one of quiet confusion, sincere, seeking answers. The short, stocky priest warmly greeted De Soto, shaking his hand and motioning him to follow him into his study, where they could sit comfortably. Once there, the Padre askeds, "Alcade. How are you this morning?"

Alcalde Ignacio De Soto gently stroked his beard as if still in deep thought. The events of the past week or so weighed heavily upon him. His world was shaken and he's not sure how to respond to everything that's happened. De Soto remembered yesterday's visit with Benites, where he confessed to killing the Emissary, and the desire to steal a horse. He admitted to fearing and hating the Emissary. He confessed the details of the hacienda garden shooting and what he'd heard there before firing his shot. He wanted absolution. He wanted to believe the death was justified. De Soto had killed in battle before, but this shooting was different. Risendo had to be stopped. Although he had no great love for Diego de la Vega, he reasoned that he couldn't let his old school "chum" be shot down in cold blood by someone he saw to absolutely without conscience.

De Soto replied with a sigh, "Padre. I am feeling better about things after speaking with you yesterday, but I still would like counsel in dealing with these killings. As I said yesterday, I've never killed anyone before – not like this."

"Of course Alcade. What can I help you with today?"

"Well Padre, I have also lied and covered up my actions in another killing in order to protect myself from the Emissary."

"Are you referring to Lt. Hidalgo?"

De Soto looked at Benites with shock. "Yes Padre. How did you know?"

"I guessed. Zorro never kills, and I saw the guilt and remorse in your face at the cemetery. It's a terrible burden to take a man's life. Only in God's forgiveness can we forgive ourselves."

"Lt. Hidalgo was an accident. I was shooting at Zorro, and missed. _Zorro_ got _out_ of the way, and the Lieutenant got _in_ the way."

Benites saw an open door into the Alcalde's soul, and he walked through it. "Alcade, if you don't mind my asking, what will you do now, if you see Zorro again? Will you shoot him? Will you hang him? And yet, the issue is not Zorro, it is _you_, Alcade. You are a man who is responsible for his own actions. I believe you have a second chance to become a different kind of Alcade, sir. An Alcade with a peaceful pueblo. An Alcade who will rule with fairness and justice, not greed, ambition, or obsession – in trying to capture a perceived bandit. A bandit, I might add, who saved your life a few days ago."

De Soto thought for a moment, and answered, "Oh, he's saved my life on _more_ than _one_ occasion."

Benites replied with great authority, yet gently as a lamb. "Then why persist with this proverbial chase, the hunting down, the hatred? Do you not see what this chase is doing to your _soul_, Alcade? Each time you give in to your visions of grandeur and personal glory, you cut into your own heart, your own soul. You are killing the good in you – piece by piece. You yourself have now seen what happens to a man when there is no conscience left, only vengeance. Give yourself a chance to become the _good_ Alcade I know you can be."

De Soto was quiet a moment, thinking, trying to digest all that Father Benites was saying. "Well, all this _has_ sent me soul searching. The Emissary's behavior was unconscionable and frankly unfathomable. I couldn't understand the lengths he was going to – to be in control of this pueblo and its people. I couldn't understand his personal vendetta against the de la Vegas until yesterday. That's why I came to you, Padre. I appreciate your kind encouragement. But as for Zorro, I – I don't _know_ what I'll do yet.

Again, Benites felt a release to speak truth to the man seated in front of him, all the while knowing it was entirely possible he could be in jail awaiting execution by sunrise tomorrow – if the alcalde responded differently than he thought.

"Alcade, I believe that as you continue to search your heart, you will find that you _do_ have a conscience, and if you will let _it_ be your guide, you can become a truly great man. If you change your behavior, you will find that people may actually like you, Alcade. For underneath that scrappy young man who has fought his way tooth and nail to get where he is, I believe there _is_ a _true_ man of _greatness_.

De Soto let the padre's words wash over him. No one, no one had _ever_ said these kinds of things to him before. He had been raised rough, not gentle. He barely knew what real love was. He didn't have much of a point of reference for what the padre was saying. He knew he wanted to believe everything this man said to him. He knew that at heart, the padre was perfect for this pueblo. He was a man of great wisdom and he knew just what to say to help others. De Soto was glad Benites hadn't let his initial brush with kidnapping stain his assignment to this pueblo. That was before his time, but he knew about it.

He answered, "Thank you again Padre. Your words of encouragement and kindness leave me much to think on. I appreciate it."

"Come back anytime you need to, Alcade. I believe that you _can_ gain what you _wish_ for, without losing your soul, by following the Golden Rule…"

De Soto thought a moment. "…Do unto others what you would have them do unto you…right?"

"Yes, Alcade."

As De Soto leaves, his heart is touched. Conviction flooded his soul. Looking around to make sure no one was watching, De Soto carefully deposits a couple of coins in the poor box on his way out of the church.

**Z**

Alejandro ushered Dr. Hernandez and Victoria, to a sleeping Diego's bedroom. Dr. Hernandez began unpacking his supplies. Felipe entered with a small bowl of the cactus tea, and left it on the night table, not realizing Victoria is in the room, or that she knows what it is. Diego's nightshirt was partially removed, exposing his wounded arm. Dr. Hernandez took the bandages off Diego's arm and examined it. He scowled as he sees the wound swollen and inflamed. He looked at the arm, turning it over a bit, and noticed a scar on the forearm, but he said nothing about it. As he examined Diego, he noticed bumps and bruises on his neck and head. The white-haired physician set about re-cleaning and closing the wound as he talked with Alejandro and Victoria.

Dr. Hernandez said, "It's been quite some time since I've been summoned here for Diego. What happened this time?"

Alejandro quickly made up a story. He doesn't know if the doctor knew his son's secret. Until he does, Alejandro decides to cover for him. "Well, his arm was wounded by the Emissary during a swordfight in our garden yesterday. That occurred while I was inside getting my own cuts taken care of."

Dr. Hernandez snorted. "This is not a stab wound. It's a musket wound. And what about the head bumps and bruises?"

Victoria gasped with alarm. "A _musket_ wound! It can't be? The Emissary didn't _shoot_ Diego! How did this happen? Don Alejandro?"

Alejandro played along, as if in 'shock.' "Are you _certain_, Doctor?"

Dr. Hernandez "tsked' at them. "As you know, I've treated both of you for gunshot wounds before. I know a musket ball wound when I see it. Musket balls are slightly larger than ordinary bullets, and more dangerous. They can do more damage."

Victoria put a hand to her head, trying to take this all in. "But how did _Diego_ get shot? He's never around that kind of danger." She looked in alarm at Alejandro. "I thought you said he was stabbed by Gilberto's sword."

Alejandro saw a desperate need to steer this question away from how did this happen to what he feels is the most important thing – that Diego recovers.

He said, "Well, what is important now is that he recovers. How is he, Doctor?" Diego began to stir. Alejandro called to him. "Diego. Diego."

Diego opened his eyes, saw everyone, shook the cobwebs out of his head, then grimaced a bit – the bumps from the boulders left some residual pain as well. "What's wrong? What are you all doing here? Dr. Hernandez?"

Alejandro quickly apprised Diego of the situation. "Felipe couldn't wake you this morning. We sent for the doctor."

Diego blinked rapidly, yet his mind was not clear. "Couldn't _wake_ me? I must have been more tired than I thought. Yesterday's events left me exhausted."

Dr. Hernandez cuts to the chase. "Diego, you have a fever. Your arm is infected. Tell us how you were shot."

Diego looked around, sees Victoria – shocked that they know. "_Shot_?

"Yes, Diego, shot." Dr. Hernandez replies.

Diego squirmed. He saw he wasn't going to be able to get away with anything. "Father, can you try to explain? I'm really feeling quite tired."

Diego saw a way out, when Felipe reached the cactus tea and handed it to him. "Oh Felipe. The tea. Thank you." He eagerly gulped some, knowing he might be able to explain better later, when he felt better. For now, he just wanted to make the only retreat he can, back into sleep. Fever has fogged his mind, and he doesn't quite know what to do.

Diego drank down a lot of it very quickly, and handed the bowl back to Felipe. Because it both smells and tastes bad, his face scrunches up. Victoria caught a whiff of it, but before she can say anything, Diego said it for her.

"Oh, that truly _is_ awful! But I know that what we like the least, does the most good."

Victoria got a thoughtful, yet very suspicious look on her face. That smell, that statement. Her eyes opened quite wide with recognition, then narrowed. Diego noticed her recognition, but with his state of mind, he can only try to cover up.

Victoria said with some consternation. "What _is_ that Felipe?"

Diego quickly said, "Oh, just a concoction."

Victoria was very suspicious. "It seems I've _smelled_ that 'concoction' before. _And_ _tasted_ it."

Diego's heart and head were pounding, and he realized he was losing control of the conversation. He decided to take it back, anyway he could. He knew he wouldn't be able to do anything about it once the cactus tea took effect.

He fooled with his covers as he said to Victoria in a voice trying to be a little too nonchalant. "Oh really? You'll have to tell me about it sometime. If you will all excuse me, may I please have a moment with my father, then Dr. Hernandez, you can do whatever you need to do." He yawned.

Dr. Hernandez said, "Diego, first of all, what is that foul-smelling stuff?"

Diego heard the voices, but the tea was already taking effect. He felt himself getting drowsy. He blinks, but it does no good. "It's, it's…an old Indian remedy…"

Victoria noticeably reacted, but only Diego is watching. She took a hard look at him, but he just watched her warily as he began to drift off.

Alejandro seized the moment. "Doctor, Victoria, will you please give me a moment with Diego?" After he herded them out, he turned to Diego. "Diego. Diego! Tell me – what do you want me to say to them?"

Diego talked through a haze of white, puffy clouds. He yawned. "You see, Father…how yarns are spun. Say whatever you think is right. I'll back you up later."

Alejandro knew he had to be quick. "And your head? Diego! What about the bumps, bruises?"

As he drifted off to sleep, Diego said, "Tell them Gilberto slammed me against the garden wall or something…"

Alejandro sighed, as he thought about what his son had been through being Zorro…the lying, the covering up. How hard that must have been, because one lie leads to another, which leads to another, and so on and so forth. He walked to the door, and brought Dr. Hernandez in. Victoria cornered Felipe in the hallway regarding the cactus tea.

**Z**

Victoria pulled Felipe into the Library to find out what's going on. Felipe dreaded what she may ask. He was not a particularly willing participant, but went along, knowing it would be futile to run away.

Victoria's expression is no-nonsense. "Felipe, tell me about the cactus tea. Is it Diego's "concoction" as he says?"

Felipe motioned for her to ask HIM. Victoria would have none of it. "I'm _asking_ – _YOU_."

Felipe signed with desperation, but Victoria charged ahead.

"Felipe, I know you're trying to protect Diego. But just answer me yes or no – did Diego 'concoct' the cactus tea?"

Felipe's shoulders drop. Victoria got the picture, and was somewhat confused and not a little irritated as she made connections in her brain.

"Gracias, Felipe. I understand, but wait until I get my hands on him! I don't understand why he didn't tell me?"

Felipe shrugged his shoulders and left, glad to "escape" Victoria's inquisition. Madre de Dios, it felt like the Great Inquisition Diego had taught him about, although he knew it wasn't anywhere near as bad. He felt sorry for Diego when he woke up and would have to face the wrath of Victoria.

Dr. Hernandez and Alejandro entered the large foyer that connected the dining room, library and drawing room. Dr. Hernandez reassures Don Alejandro. "I think Diego will be all right. Send for me if you need me further. Just see that he gets a few days' rest, and he'll be fine. Change his bandages at least once a day. Make sure he has no double vision. Headaches and a bit of dizziness are to be expected. I will be back to see him tomorrow. And Don Alejandro, tell him I want to talk to him about self-medication and self-treatment.

Alejandro showed Dr. Hernandez to the door. He turned to find a desperate looking Victoria.

"Don Alejandro, I'm terribly confused about some things, but I don't know what to do or who to turn to about them. How did Diego get shot? Where did those head bruises come from? And what about that "concoction" he says is _his_? _Zorro_ gave me some of that "concoction" when...I hurt my ankle."

Alejandro gestured to the library, where they went in and sat down on the long couch. "Victoria, let's go in here a moment, shall we? Please be patient with Diego. I know he will want to talk to you, I just can't tell you when. He will be able to help you sort out your questions, so go directly to him.

Victoria put her hand on her hip. Alejandro recognized that look of obstinate stubbornness. "I'll come see him tomorrow."

"We'll send word to you when he's ready to see you."

"Don Alejandro, can't you please tell me what's going on? How _did_ Diego get those injuries? I know you know. I know he told you the truth. I care deeply for him. I have my suspicions…"

Don Alejandro put a hand over the hand in her lap as a gesture of comfort. "Patience, Victoria. I know this is hard for you. I also know that my son will tell you what he can. But know this, there is more to Diego than even I knew…and I am very proud of him and what he has done."

Victoria let out a sound of exasperation. "This is very difficult. I have so many questions. I feel you are both hiding something from me, and I think I know what it is." She stopped to think a moment. "But you are right. I should speak directly to Diego about my questions."

She got up from her chair, resigned to waiting yet another day to find out if her suspicions are true. "Thank you Don Alejandro. If you need help with Diego, please let me know. Otherwise, let me know when I can speak with him."

Alejandro saw her to the door. "Try not to worry or be angry with my son, Victoria. He has had to do many things that only he has been able to carry the burden for."

"What do you mean?"

'Patience, Victoria. Diego will explain all when he can."

Victoria left, frowning. Alejandro closed the door behind her and stood with his back leaning on it, as if to guard from unwanted intrusion. He let out a big sigh. They had deflected the truth for now, but Alejandro shook his head as he walks back to check on Diego. _How did he do this all those years?_

**ZZ**


	3. Chapter 3 Cactus Tea

**DAY TWO **

Diego's fever broke during the night, but he is still somewhat weak. He sat on the edge of the bed while Dr. Hernandez changed his bandages. They talked while the kindly doctor worked.

"Diego, I am a doctor and as such, I keep confidences. You have unexplained injuries that you have treated yourself, without sending for me. I'm not upset, but I am terribly concerned. This last injury is a total mystery. How did you get shot? Who did it? When did it happen? Musket balls only come from lancers and royal guardsmen. I've been your doctor since you were a child, can't you trust me?"

Diego sighed. He would almost like to tell the good doctor his secret, but two already people knew, and possibly a third person had guessed.

"Dr. Hernandez, I understand your curiosity. I'm sorry to have caused you worry. As you know, I _have_ studied widely. I have medical textbooks available to me, many of the same ones you have. I have tried to be of service, not just to myself, but to others when _you_ were helping others. I know how hard it is to need to be in more than one place at a time."

"I can appreciate that, Diego, and I'm glad you're able to help others in emergency situations. But treating yourself is a dangerous game. Tell me about that scar on your forearm, and the bumps and bruises on your neck and head. You didn't 'fall off a mare' again, did you?"

Diego snickered. "Oh Doctor, you must think me a clumsy fool."

"Try me. And I want the truth, if you can tell it."

Diego looked intently at the kindly, though no-nonsense Dr. Hernandez, and wondered if he should tell him, but decided against it for now.

"Doctor, I just don't know what to say."

Dr. Hernandez let out a "Humphf!" "Then let me tell you what _I_ think. The scar on your forearm looks like a snakebite. As to your bumps and bruises…well…either you fell off your horse again – a great distance – or something heavy, _fell_ on _you_."

"Your powers of diagnosis are accurate, Doctor."

Dr. Hernandez eyes Diego with a stern, yet sincere look. "Then tell me about the musket ball wound."

Diego knew he must take control of the direction this conversation is going. He couldn't afford to have another person know his secret, not yet.

"All I can tell you is that my father knows about it, and he understands how it happened. I told him the truth. Maybe in the future, once I see how certain situations turn out, I can be more forthright with you."

The kindly doctor sighed, then patted his patient on the shoulder.

"All right. Until then, Diego…take good care of yourself. And know that I am always available to you, and that I can keep confidences…even for a _masked man_."

At that, Diego's eyes widened, caught a bit off guard. He sputtered and recovered, but smiled. _He knows, _Diego thought. _But I won't admit it, not yet._

"Uh – oh – uh – Thank you Doctor. I'll – uh – keep that in mind."

"I'll check on you in a couple of days – unless you don't think you need me."

Diego thought a moment. He wanted to put everything right. He wanted to let the older gentlemen know he knew, without actually confirming it.

"Thank you Doctor. I have listened to what you had to say. I just can't tell you anything more right now. And Doctor…until these… uh… certain situations I mentioned work themselves out, uh – please say I was stabbed instead of shot – uh – if anyone asks."

Dr. Hernandez smiled a knowing smile. "Certainly, Diego. I'll see you later."

"Goodbye Doctor." Dr. Hernandez left. Diego let out a huge sigh, rubbed his head, and held one hand to his head, thinking. He slowly leaned himself back into bed. Felipe entered, fluffed Diego's pillows, and brought him more cactus tea. Diego drank a few sips, wrinkled his face, and got back under the covers.

"Ah Felipe. Thank you for bringing me more tea. Now tell me again what Victoria said yesterday."

Felipe signed about the tea.

"She asked you about the cactus tea. She wanted to know if _I_ concocted it _myself_. What did you tell her?"

Felipe signed yes and no, then a Z, pointing to Diego.

"You didn't say yes or no, but you think she knows…I am Zorro."

Felipe nodded.

"But she didn't _say_ anything. She didn't ask you about Zorro?"

Felipe signed by stroking his chin twice, to indicate Don Alejandro.

Oh. Father intervened and told her to talk to _me_. He told her that _I_ would explain everything! Well…perhaps everything will work out for the best. But let's see how long we can hold her off for now. Until I am stronger, I don't know how I'll react to her, if she presses me, or how she will react to the truth. Let's give her a couple of days, shall we? Our secret." Diego yawned.

Felipe signed "secret."

"Yes…I know. I can't wait to live without secrets either. Oh, by the way, I told Father the other day, that you had a pleasant surprise for him.

Diego pointed to his ear. "Your hearing."

Diego yawned again, and settled back on his pillows. "So….do with that as you like. Tell him….whenever you like…" And with that, Diego drifted off to sleep.

**Z**

Several hours after Dr. Hernandez's visit, Alejandro was seated at the writing desk doing paperwork, when he heard a knock at the door. He answered it to find a very impatient Victoria.

Alejandro motioned for Victoria to enter. Her expression wasn't hard to read, showing impatience and irritation. She wanted answers and she wanted them now. Alejandro saw this, and spoke friendly and gently to her.

"Come in, come in, my dear. How are you today, Victoria? What brings you out here?"

"Don Alejandro, I have come to talk with Diego. I – I wanted to see him – to see how he is doing, and to try to get some answers."

Alejandro saw her frustration. He wished he could do something about it, but knew the answers need to come from Diego himself. Until Diego was able to speak for himself, Alejandro will do his job as a protective father. He will try to help Victoria be patient just a little while longer.

"Well, he is sleeping right now, Victoria. But do come in and sit with me for a while. Maybe I can help you try to understand some things before you talk with him. It won't be today, maybe tomorrow."

Victoria's stress came out in her voice. "Does he still have a fever?"

"No, his fever broke this morning, but he is still weak. He's been through a lot in the last couple of days. He needs his rest."

"So – he really does need his 'beauty' sleep?"

Alejandro was taken aback a bit by her sarcasm. "Yes – yes, I guess you could call it that."

Victoria was on the verge of exploding. She tapped her foot. "Don Alejandro, you told me yesterday that Diego will explain things. What kinds of things do you know?"

Alejandro tried to keep calm. _It won't help if I get upset_, he thinks_. Oh, Diego, I don't envy you, when this lovely fireball of a woman gets her hands on you…_

"Yes, my dear. I know he will want to. There are many things about him I myself did not know until two days ago. You may have already guessed what some of them are. But please don't judge him for keeping secrets. He's been under a great burden."

"What secrets? What burden? Can't you tell me something? I have a great many suspicions…"

"Victoria, I'm sorry but you'll have to talk with Diego…"

Victoria had enough. "Then answer me one question – is he Zorro?"

Alejandro is visibly taken aback. "You'll have to talk with Diego about that…"

Victoria began to fume. "He _IS_, isn't he?"

Alejandro tried to recover quickly and cover again for Diego.

"Victoria, it would be best if you talk with my son. I'll send word to you the moment he is able to receive visitors, I promise. Now, if you don't mind…I really have a lot of paperwork to catch up on. I promise we'll let you know the minute Diego is ready to talk with you."

Alejandro gently guided her to the door. "I'm sorry I can't be of more help to you, Victoria. I know that Diego will explain himself fully when he's able." His expression showed the regret he felt, but he would not betray Diego's confidence, not even to Victoria. That was for Diego to do.

Victoria sighed, as she allowed the man she has thought of as her surrogate father for many years to lead her to the door. "Thank you Don Alejandro. You've been most helpful. And yes, I will await word when I might speak to your son." Although the last thing she left like doing is smiling, Victoria turned to Alejandro with a small, polite smile, then left.

As Alejandro closed the door, he heard a voice behind him. He turned to see a wobbly Diego holding on to whatever he can for balance. In the shadows, he almost looked ghostly, in his long brown robe, which covered his white full nightshirt, white long johns, and white slippers.

"Who was that Father?"

Alejandro frowned. He knows his son should not be out of bed, but with their 'new' relationship, coupled with the knowledge about who his son really is, he doesn't want to get into any kind of argument with Diego.

"It was Victoria, and by the looks of her, you'd better speak to her soon."

Diego sighed and looked at the ceiling, gripping the pillar tightly. "I'll try to tomorrow, if all goes well. How did she seem?" Although he tried to keep it out, Alejandro could sense the dread in his voice.

"She flat out asked me if you were Zorro. She said she has many suspicions."

"I was afraid of that," Diego said, putting his non-pillar gripping hand to his head. "Oh, this isn't the way I wanted to tell her at _all_."

Alejandro noticed Diego's struggle to keep standing. "Son, you'd better get back to bed. You're looking a bit pale."

"I'm tired of being in bed. I'm going to sit in the Library and read something."

Alejandro knew better than to argue. "How are you feeling, son?"

"Better all the time, but…"

"But?"

"I must admit I am nervous about talking to Victoria. I love her so much, Father. I'm afraid she'll reject me, as Diego de la Vega. It's always been my biggest fear." He swayed a bit, and looked like a clumsy child who wanted to slide around a maypole.

Alejandro rushed to help his son. "Diego, come, let's sit you down."

Alejandro put his arm around Diego and help him to the couch in the library. Diego sat in somewhat of a lounging position. Alejandro pulled a chair from across the room to sit closer. Diego put his head back, placing his left thumb and forefinger in a light pinch on either side of the bridge of his nose. Alejandro decided it's a good time to gently draw Diego's feelings out into the open.

"Now son, I want you to listen to me." Alejandro said with a gentle authority, the authority of a father who dearly loves his son, and had good advice to impart.

"Of course, Father." He was still in a slouching, leaned back position, his fingers still in his nose 'pinch.'

"Am I correct then, in my understanding, that you have been unofficially courting Victoria as Zorro for….how many years?"

Although Diego didn't mean to, an attitude began to creep in. He sensed a lecture coming, but knew he didn't have the strength for any kind of argument. He hoped it didn't go that far.

Sighing, Diego said, "Around five years. Since I came back from Spain and first put on the mask."

"You love her."

Diego dropped his hand, and used it to help him sit up a bit. "Yes, Father, with all my heart."

"And the whole pueblo knows how she feels about you."

"Father, it's _Zorro_ she's in love with, not Diego de la Vega."

Alejandro shook his head at the apparent blindness of his son. "But is not Diego de la Vega – Zorro?"

"Yes."

"So – doesn't it follow that Victoria will love you – Diego – if she loves Zorro?"

Slouching a bit again, Diego sighed. "Father, as Diego de la Vega, she hardly notices me at all, or only as a friend, or a brother. I'm not her 'type.'"

Alejandro snorted. "That's nonsense. If you will be yourself, not this 'Diego' mask you wear, be yourself, be Zorro, and be Diego all at once – you can't help but win her heart."

Diego rubbed his temples a bit, then rested his head on his left hand. His right arm was still held in a bent angle.

"I don't think it's that simple. Not only that, but what can I offer her now? We don't know how De Soto is going to govern yet. We can hope he'll change. But if he doesn't, my worst fear of all is that she will reject me. And those whom I love, whom I have tried so very hard to keep out of danger – by not knowing my true identity – will be in as much danger as I have been. If I appear as Zorro again, or De Soto finds out, we'll all hang. And...if De Soto doesn't change, and if you or Victoria were to let something 'slip' in the heat of the moment…"

Alejandro leaned forward and put his hand gently on Diego's outstretched leg.

"Son, you have to face these fears of yours. They may prove to be groundless. Most are."

Diego looked his father in the eye. "But if they're not…?"

"Well son, I believe you'll work things out. I don't think Victoria will reject you. I believe she even 'loves' the compassionate, yes – studious, _and_ caring Diego de la Vega, as well as her hero, Zorro. Because they are both – YOU."

Alejandro rose to leave, and put his hand on Diego's left shoulder, giving it a squeeze.

"Think about it, son. I want you to know, I'm here for you, no matter what."

"Thank you Father. That – that means a lot."

Alejandro looked with pride, yet fatherly concern. "Don't wear yourself out by staying up too long, son." He smiled and gave the shoulder another gentle, yet firm squeeze.

Diego brought his left hand up to place it on his father's arm, which lingered a moment on the shoulder.

"Thank you Father, I won't."

**Z**

In the cave, Felipe brought hay to Toronado, who snorted with the attention. Felipe enjoyed taking care of Toronado, and the feeling of fulfillment he had by being Zorro's right hand man.

As Toronado munched on the hay, Felipe picked up a brush, and brushed Toronado's back and sides. From time to time, Toronado snorted with satisfaction of the brush stroking, even while eating. Felipe knew things are changing. He thought about being an 'official' member of the de la Vega family. It is something for which he could have never, in his wildest dreams, thought to aspire to.

Yes, he knew that Diego and Alejandro loved him. After all, they've cared for him all these years. The attitude, in some ways, at least to Felipe's reckoning, felt more like a trusted and loyal servant rather than as a son. But now – a son! An adopted son to Don Diego! And yet, there was Alejandro's statement in the plaza about two sons! Felipe wasn't sure how all this was going to play out, but he was overjoyed at the prospect of either!

As he continued to brush Toronado, Felipe thought back through the last few years, since Diego's return from Spain. It had been very difficult to see Diego leave in the first place. Alejandro was a kind man, but that trusted and loyal servant thing was seemingly all he felt. Upon his return, Diego had immediately taken Felipe into his full confidence. It drew them closer together knowing that they shared each other's secrets. He knew Diego was Zorro, and Diego knew he could hear.

But now – Don Alejandro also knew Diego was Zorro. Since announcing Felipe's adoption in the middle of the plaza, it seemed that disclosure gave Diego the courage to tell his father that he was Zorro.

Felipe again traced the relationship between Diego and Alejandro. They had always been close, but after Zorro was created, and Diego split himself into two people – a divide of another sort was caused. It came to a head about a year ago…during the time when Felipe was experiencing growing pains. He wanted to see the world, as any young man does. He and Don Diego had their own falling out about that for a short time. He learned later what a difficult time that was for Diego…his own father called him a coward! He knew that wounded Diego deeper than he let on.

After that, a sort of unspoken truce of sorts ruled over father and son. Felipe had encouraged Diego to show his father more of his true self, whenever he could, so as to not arouse suspicion. It seemed to work. However, the Alcalde never let Diego forget how inept he was. If De Soto only knew it was _Diego the Inept_ who, as Zorro, landed a knockout blow time after time to the Alcalde, just to get him out of the way. Felipe chuckled to himself.

During the last couple of weeks, father and son grew close again. It was like the de la Vegas were against the world. No one was going to divide them – even though it had been tried. Felipe frowned when he thought of the Emissary-turned-brother. He didn't like the Emissary at all, but in death, actually felt a little sorry for him.

Felipe continued to stroke the big, black stallion, and the horse snorted. _Yeah, Toronado likes this. He likes the attention._ Felipe realized it must be getting towards evening now, and he should check to see how Diego was doing.

AsFelipe came out from the cave, he saw Diego sleeping on the couch, his head cocked to one side and tilted back against the back of the couch. When his leg was broken, Diego had gotten in the habit of stretching out his right leg, and so he still did. The other knee was bent. He held his right arm close to his chest. The book he was reading had fallen into his lap.

Felipe tried to waken Diego by carefully shaking his left shoulder, Diego didn't awaken right away. Felipe looked alarmed. Not again! He carefully shook Diego again. Diego began to wake up, but seemed a bit out of it.

Felipe was visibly relieved, but saw Diego perspiring. He looked with concern.

"Oh, Felipe. "

Diego started to move, was stiff and sore from the somewhat uncomfortable position. He moaned and groaned a bit as he stretched. He tried to get up, and found he was a bit woozy. He stretched his arm out to balance himself. Felipe took hold and the swaying stopped. Felipe motioned towards the bedroom.

"Yes, I'm feeling somewhat tired again," said Diego, as he trembles from a large chill. The automatic response of tensing himself in an effort to get warm brought a wince from Diego, and he grabbed his right arm with his left. "I'm cold. Yes, you'd better help me get back to bed now. Thank you."

Felipe helped Diego up, and they began walking to the bedroom. Felipe helped Diego take his robe and slippers off, and eased him into bed. He put a hand on Diego's forehead. It's a bit warm. Felipe wiped the perspiration off Diego's face. Felipe signed "Cactus tea."

Diego wrinkled his nose at that. "No…I don't think I need more cactus tea. "

Felipe signed, "Yes you do, for your fever, and for rest."

Diego sighed. "All right, just a sip or two to help this chill. Thank you Felipe."

Felipe gave him the bowl, and Diego drank quite a bit. Felipe helped position the pillows so that Diego could sleep. When Felipe looked up, Diego is already fast asleep. Felipe smiled, nodded his head, and then headed for his own room.

Later in the evening, after supper, Alejandro came in to check on Diego. He doesn't like what he finds. Diego was feverish again, with chills and perspiration. He was semi-conscious, drifting in and out. He heard and responded to some things, but not others.

A knock was heard at the front door. Alejandro continued to wipe Diego's fevered brow. He thought and whispered without knowing it. "Ah my hijo, my brave muchacho, I am so proud of you. Don't let this infection beat you. We need you."

Felipe brought Victoria to the bedroom. Alejandro turned in surprise. Victoria was very agitated.

"Don Alejandro, I've been put off for two days now. I don't care if he doesn't want to see me. Just let me sit with him, please."

"Victoria, it's really late. You shouldn't be here – you should be home in bed yourself after a long day at the tavern."

Diego began to stir slightly. He has been asleep, but at hearing the name of his beloved, he began to awaken.

"Please Don Alejandro. Just let me sit with him. He is my best friend."

"Are you sure, Victoria? He may not be able to talk with you the way you'd like. And not only that, I'm not at all sure it would be proper…"

"I don't care. I just…I just – want to be near him. Be with him."

Diego finally found his voice. "Victoria, what are you doing here? This is my bedroom!"

Victoria leaned over to him, speaking softly. "Diego, I'm not here to talk now. I'm just here to be with you and be of help."

Diego smiled, "Thank you Victoria. Sorry I'm not…up to receiving visitors just now."

Victoria smiled, with a bit of gentle sarcastic humor. "Just think of me as your nurse. And I'll think of you as my patient…as Zorro once had _me_ as a patient." With that, Diego's eyes widen, then narrow a bit, but he says nothing. He still struggled to stay awake, and it was a struggle.

Alejandro cleared his throat. "All right, Victoria. You can stay, but please, make him stay quiet."

"Oh, you can be sure of that, Don Alejandro. If he gives me any trouble, I'll just give him some of his '_concoction_.'" The last word had sarcasm in it.

Alejandro hesitantly took his leave. Victoria looked down at Diego. He looked up at her, gave her a groggy smile.

"Thank you for coming Victoria. I'm sorry to be so much trouble."

"Trouble? Trouble! Oh, it's no trouble!" Victoria looked at him with a critical eye, thought about what she's going to say for a second, and decided to plunge ahead, just to see his reaction. "It's not every day a girl gets to take care of her 'fiancé' when he is at a _distinct_ disadvantage. Am I right?"

Diego, even though feverish, heard "fiancé" and opened his eyes wide, with alarm, then they begin to close. He tried to stay awake, but found it very difficult.

Victoria chuckled, put her hand on his left shoulder. She saw all the response she wanted to see. "Don't worry. We'll talk later. I just wanted to see how you'd react."

Z


	4. Chapter 4  Fever Vigil Part 2

**DAY THREE **

Early in the morning, Victoria heard moaning. As she tried to shake off sleep, she realized she wasn't in her own bed at the tavern. As she opened her eyes, she remembered, and jerked up in the chair. The sudden awakening also brought to her attention sudden muscle cramps from falling asleep in the chair. She rubbed her neck and moved her head around.

Diego! She put her hand on his forehead. His fever was rising again. She dipped the end of a towel in the porcelain water basin, wrings it out, and began to gently wipe Diego's forehead. Knowing he's still sleeping, she looked at him fondly, with a knowing, yet loving smile. Just to envision it, in order to re-affirm her suspicions, she placed the damp end of the towel on his forehead, then curled the dry end across his nose, leaving his eyes, his mustache, and mouth exposed. Instead of black, it's a white 'mask,' but now she knows.

"Uh-huh! I _thought_ so," she whispers to herself. She shook her head. _Boy, am I going to get him for that! Later, when he's better,_ she thought. That man has a lot of explaining to do! And how she was going to milk that for all it was worth, just to make him nervous.

In this new knowledge, she knew even though she was upset; she also knew life was short. She was painfully reminded of short life could be just this week. Not only was she in danger of losing the love of her life, Zorro, but her best friend was injured, and now he was ill with a fever.

_But to learn_ _he_ _was_ _Zorro_ – well – she was going to let him have it – but she also knew she couldn't stay angry for long. She loved him too much to ever put a wedge between them. Because she saw the wedge that the Emissary tried to drive between Alejandro and Diego with that forged 'letter' to the Governor asking permission for Diego to take over the de la Vega estates. Alejandro saw right through it, and so did she. She wondered what Diego thought about it. Alejandro thought he'd have a good laugh about it.

All that day, people were in and out of Diego's room. Victoria left to go back to the tavern after having some breakfast. She asked Alejandro to send word when Diego's ready to talk. Seeing him, knowing who he was now, Victoria could hardly wait. But she had to make sure he was going to be on the mend before she would lay into him with the Escalante temper.

Alejandro and Felipe took turns sitting with Diego, sponging his forehead, keeping him quiet in bed. Every once in a while, Diego would awaken, and Felipe would give him broth and cactus tea. Alejandro sat by the bed, sometimes holding Diego's hand, sometimes just watching. They changed his bandages, and tried to keep him warm. One sat, the other would rest and eat something. Then the other came, and so this cycle repeated itself throughout the day.

Diego dreamt he was in the garden. He had come home after Diablo Canyon to find Felipe bound with a curtain cord. He quickly released him. Although he felt a bit shaky after being under that rock pile, he knew he had to do something. There was no time to change into Zorro. Felipe urgently stroked his chin signing your Father' and then the sign for 'Emissary' and pointed outside. He could hear the clash of swords, and quickly rushed to the door. "Father!"

Each time he dreamt it, the dream changed a little – taking him further away from what really happened. One time, he dreamt the Emissary was standing over both he and his father, with a blade to his throat. Gilberto had just killed their father. Another time, De Soto was pointing a gun at _him_, ready to fire and repeated "…I kill…Zorro." Another time, both De Soto and Gilberto were standing over him, arguing who was going to be the one to actually shoot him. 'I'm going to shoot him!' 'No – _I'm_ going to shoot him!' And the dreams went on and on, over and over.

In all these dreams, Diego was always the one on the ground in a vulnerable position, unarmed, ready to be killed. The only things that didn't change from the reality – the fencing duel where Gilberto discovers his secret, punching him in the arm, then grabbing it again a short time later. Each time, over and over, the pain of that shot through his psyche, and he would cry out in pain, just as he did when it happened. But those watching just heard "Aah-ungghk!"

This was a fever vigil – again. Alejandro and Felipe felt like they were on pins and needles until the fever broke.

Deep into the night, Diego's fever finally broke. His breathing became more relaxed and his sleep was finally peaceful. Felipe came in to relieve Alejandro, who got up from the chair, stretched, and yawned. He moved to Diego and checked his forehead. It's much cooler now, although still a bit warm. He quietly left the room, feeling like he'd aged 20 years in the last 20 hours.

**ZZZ**


	5. Chapter 5  A Break

**DAY FOUR**

Later that morning after Diego's fever broke, Felipe slept in the chair next to Diego's bed. As a ray of sunshine from the window came through a slit in the drapes, and hit his eyes, Felipe awakensed and stretched. He realized where he was, and looked at Diego sleeping peacefully. He went to check his forehead_. Still much cooler, his fever has broken_, Felipe thought.

Don Alejandro appeared quietly in the doorway. He came over to get Felipe's attention. Felipe hadn't told him about his hearing yet. He thought he'd wait for a better moment.

"Felipe. How is he?" Alejandro looked a bit haggard, but his voice was steady, and he had slept some.

Felipe signed 'no fever.' "No fever? It has not returned? Ah, wonderful! He'll be on the mend now." Alejandro came over to check his son. "Let's change the bandage and let him sleep until he decides to wake up. He needs all the rest he can get."

Around noon, Diego woke up feeling good. He sat up, ate breakfast, then rested. Later, he got up, dressed, and went into the drawing room. Felipe stayed with him keeping a close watch.

It was a turning point day for Diego. He was feeling much better. The arm wound was healing. As his bandages were changed by Alejandro & Felipe noticed the redness was fading to a pink, and the swelling was going down.

**ZZZZ**


	6. Chapter 6  Victoria's Temper Tantrum

**DAY FIVE**

Diego woke up feeling stronger. With the help of Felipe, they looked at the arm, and noticed it was healing well. The bruises from Diablo Canyon were also fading, turning from purple and blue to green and yellow. Diego was up and about, fully dressed, sitting at the writing desk in the drawing room, practicing his signature left-handed. There are a few scattered pieces of crumpled paper on the floor, showing he wasn't getting it quite right.

As he crumpled up yet one more piece of paper, there was a knock on the front door. Felipe was engrossed in reading a book, looking relaxed and didn't move.

Diego threw the crumpled paper at Felipe to get his attention. "Felipe, would you get that?"

Felipe picked up the paper which landed on the floor beside him, and threw it back in a joking manner. He went to the door and let Victoria in. He takes the book he was reading, and waits to see where Diego and Victoria will end up – to give them some privacy. They remain in the entryway. Felipe signs "Wait here." When he is behind her, he gives Diego of a look of feigned sympathy, because he knows there could be fireworks.

As Victoria waited in the entryway, she tapped her foot impatiently on the floor. Her irritation has been growing for several days. She was like a teapot about to boil over. She quickly and consciously relaxed her hands, just now realizing she had them balled tightly into a fist. No, it would not do to punch him, although that's exactly what she felt like doing the last several days. No, she would try to be calm, at least to start, until she heard it from his own lips.

"Diego! Diego, where are you?"

Diego comes to edge of the drawing room. He smiled a nervous smile, but his voice was smooth and easy. "In here, Victoria. Do come in. Let's go to the Library where we can be more comfortable."

Victoria with almost forced cheerfulness, she asked Diego, "How _are_ you today?"

Diego saw this and tried his best to make her feel comfortable and at ease. He motioned for her to sit down. He also forced cheerfulness, to try to exceed hers. He wasn't sure he succeeded.

"Better every day! And how are _you_?"

"I'm fine, Diego, but I've been confused and I have some questions. Your father said only _you_ could answer them. I just want you to know what I have been feeling – very frustrated and angry. I've waited three days for answers. And, I need an explanation."

Diego paused a moment and took a deep breath before answering. "I'm sorry you've had to wait so long. Please sit down, Victoria, and relax. Would you like some tea or some lemonade perhaps? I promise to answer all your questions. I'll explain everything I can. What do you want to know?"

Victoria didn't sit, but instead paced around the Library, as she began her rant. Diego braced himself, and tried his best to remain calm. His eyes followed her every move, first this way, then she spun on her heel, and paced back the other way, walking in front of Diego. Finally, she stopped, facing him directly.

She asked him point blank. "I believe I already know, but I need to – and – want to – hear it from you. Do you have something you want to tell me?"

Diego paused a moment. "Yes."

"Well?"

Diego cleared his throat, fidgeted a moment, looked down a second, then he looked up. And he looked her straight in the eye.

"It is as you think…I – I am – _I_ – am – the man behind the mask. _I_ am Zorro."

Diego put his head down a bit, and looked up at her with a pained look of love in his eyes, but physically and emotionally braced himself. He sees the torrent coming. Victoria's face began turning red as her forced cheerfulness is replaced by a torrent of frustrated emotion. All her passion, irritation, anger, and frustration came out – worse because it's been held inside for too long. So, she let him have it!

"I _knew_ it! And yet I _didn't_!" She growls in frustration. During her tirade, she paced back and forth, put her hands to her face, put them in balled fists to her side, grabbed her ears, and motioned wildly.

"OOOOOhhh! _Diego de la Vega_! Why didn't you tell me before? In the cave? Why have you been living a lie? Oh! I am so upset, so confused! I don't know what to do! All this time…years! I should have _guessed_ it was you…and I think on some level I _knew_ it was you, but I didn't want to _believe_ it. The way you _presented_ yourself! I couldn't love you as _that_ man! I was _so frustrated_ with you! Didn't you _know_ that? And yet, didn't you also see I was _attracted_ to you? From the time we met in the tavern when you had first returned from Spain. But you were so _spineless_! I could never love a gutless man of inaction."

"Several times I _tried_ to get you to reveal yourself to me! Several _times_ I tried to get you to stand up and be the man I sensed you were on the inside! That night in the windmill, in the cave, and the other day in the plaza, I thought sure… But each time, you did the _opposite_ I thought you would do!"

She growls again in frustration.

"Oohhh! _Diego de la_ _Vega_! How could you _do_ this to me? I _love_ you! I _told_ you I would _love_ the man behind the mask! I love _both_ of you, but I'm having trouble _reconciling_ the _both_ of you into _one man_!

The tirade stopped, but the emotions didn't. Her nose turned red, and tears formed in her eyes. She started to cry. Once the anger is out, the tears came. Diego got up from his chair and put an arm around her. As he does, she allowed him to draw her into an embrace, as she wept.

Diego sighed. "I'm so sorry, Victoria. I wish I could have told you sooner. I'm sorry you had to find out this way. Oh, if only I had not gotten that fever, _Zorro_ could have told you in the most _romantic_ way he could think of – and at just the right time. I've been waiting to see how everything plays out with the Alcade."

Victoria started to control her tears. He handed her his handkerchief. She looked up at him. He was contrite, with almost a tear in his own eye.

Diego looked down with great love and patience. "Let's sit down. "

He led her to the couch, where they sat on the edge, facing each other. Diego took Victoria's hands in his.

"I know I have a lot of explaining to do…over time. But for now, suffice it to say, I never wanted to deceive you. I would never do anything to hurt you. I _love_ you. I have loved you also – since I first saw you, in the tavern when I had just returned from Spain."

He stopped a moment and looked at her. Then he got a playful look on his face. He wanted to lighten the mood if at all possible.

"So – it was the cactus tea that gave me away, huh?"

Victoria laughed and cried at the same time. She picked up the mood, and teased back. "I'm surprised you didn't try to say _Zorro_ concocted it and then gave it to _you_!"

"Am I forgiven then?"

She gave him a look of playful 'disgust.' "Oh _you_! If you were a little boy, I'd put you over my knee and _spank_ you!"

He teased back. "If I _were_ a little boy, you'd have to be my _mother_, and _not_ mi amor, mi querida!"

She growled again, teasing, yet serious. "Oh, all right. I forgive you for the deceit, and for all the years you've made me wait for you."

Diego visibly relaxed now, knowing the anger is over. He leaned in, put his arms around her and kissed her. It's long and passionate, but sweet. This was the first kiss shared without the mask. She ran her hands through his hair, thinking, _I've been wanting to do this for such a long time_. Victoria knew this was her Zorro. She looked at him and shook her head.

He thought, _the coolness of air on my forehead and the feel of her nose against mine – without the silk mask – and the feeling he got as she ran her fingers through his hair was tantalizing, yet tranquilizing. I could stay like this all day._

Victoria asked, "But what do we do now?"

Diego's expression turned serious now. "Well…we have to wait and see what the Alcade will do. How will he govern? And Victoria…"

"Yes, Diego?"

"Until I can proclaim my love for you openly and in public…as I have promised…"

She placed her hand on his neck, carefully, for she feels a bump, and drew him down for a kiss. It is tender, yet passionate, warm and inviting…asking for more, yet realizing this is not the time or the place for more.

Victoria looked at him with a teasing smug expression. "Oh, so now you're asking me to be in on your little secret?" She pulled back a moment to look at him.

"Can you do it? Can you pretend I'm still the same 'spineless' Don Diego in public that you say 'isn't your type?"

"You _heard_ me _say_ that?" Victoria's face and shoulders scrunched in regret. "I'm sorry."

Diego 'pretended' to look wounded. "Well, not directly. I heard it later. I don't remember who you were talking to, but I remember finding you that you said that. I remember hearing you say several things about Don Diego, even to Zorro."

"Then, I really am sorry. Did that wound your pride?" Victoria laid one of her hands on one of his.

Diego took her hand in his. "Well, let's just way, if I hadn't had 'my little secret' and knew that I wasn't who you thought I was, but who I knew I was…"

"…and who _are_ you?" She teased.

"I am Diego de la Vega, at your service." He said it just like Zorro, with a tip of the head. "My life is yours, Victoria. I have played two parts. I have been two men. I will need your help to become wholly one person, with attributes of both."

Victoria gulped with the observation of seeing Diego do something so Zorro-like, and her eyes widened. She wasn't used to it. "Diego, it may take me a little time to get used to this." Then, trying to recover the teasing mood, she says, "But, if I look at you fondly in the tavern, will I give it away?"

He snickered. "Just don't call me Zorro, unless you see me in black. And don't call me Diego when you _do_ see me in black."

They chuckled at that. Diego drew Victoria to him and they kissed again, another long, passionate kiss. When they came up for air, they both took a deep breath and let it out slowly. It had the desired calming effect on both of them. But they continued to hold hands. Victoria held Diego's left hand in her right. He still held his right arm in a bent fashion.

"Seriously, Victoria, until we know what De Soto is going to do…"

"Well, I've heard that he may be doing some soul searching. He's been to see Father Benites every day this week."

"Soul searching?" Diego questioned.

"He's not saying much, but Sergeant Mendoza said he thought he saw the Alcade actually put a coin in the poor box the other day."

Diego blinked and his eyes opened wide as he processed what she said. "The poor box? Really? I'm stunned. I've always known Ignacio to be a tough nut to crack, but maybe his brush with death and his taking of two lives will help him to change. I think maybe I should pay him a visit. And maybe I'll pay Father Benites a visit myself."

Victoria looked at him teasingly. "And what have _you_ got to confess – _Diego_ _de la Vega_!" She says the name as if she was saying 'Zorro' but says 'Diego' instead.

Diego took her in his arms again. They kissed again, long, deep, and sweet.

**ZZZZZ**


	7. Chapter 7 A Friendly De Soto

**DAY SIX**

Diego woke up feeling better than he had in over a week. His arm was healing. His fever was gone. And Victoria _loved_ him. She _loved_ him! He had expected outright rejection. That expectation had been such a part of his life for so long; he hadn't realized what a weight he'd been carrying. His relationship had never been better with his father, now that Alejandro knew the secret, too.

As he played over the previous day's conversation with Victoria in his mind, he shook his head in amazement. Knowing the Escalante temper, which he chuckled softly, rivaled the de la Vega temper, his hope was that she would not outright reject him. That she had pent-up feelings that just sort of erupted like a volcano yesterday was not a surprise. He might have been surprised if she had taken his admission without some sort of passionate response.

Her passion was one thing Diego loved about her. Her passion for living, her passion for justice – just thinking about it, made him smile to himself and shake his head in wonderment. She _loves_ me! They had kissed, and nothing was held back in the kisses.

He knew what he had to do…start courting Victoria as himself…because he was pretty sure, now that she was in on 'his little secret' – that neither one of them could really 'act' like they were 'just friends' anymore. How this was all going to play out, Diego had no idea. If only De Soto would hurry up and decide what he was going to do about Zorro, and announce how he would govern.

It was the waiting…the not knowing…that was driving Diego crazy.

The one negative in all this was Gilberto Risendo. Diego was still in shock over that revelation, and he knew his father was too. But they had talked a bit about it, and after that, it was just a matter of each man dealing with the pain of the revelation in his own way. Diego knew that possibly later – emotions would surface, but for now, he could only be happy…Victoria _loved_ him! And for now – that's almost all that mattered.

In the late morning, Alejandro and Diego hitched up a buggy and drove to the tavern in town. It is the first time Diego has been to town since "that day." Mendoza looked up from his almost empty plate of tamales. He rose to greet the de la Vegas, and motioned for them to join him at his table. They acknowledged the salute and returned it, heading towards Mendoza's table.

With a cheerful voice reflecting his sentiments, Mendoza put his fork down, grabbed Diego's hand and started shaking it. Diego grimaced a bit, returned the shake, and put his left hand over his right wrist to slow down the pumping action. His arm was healing, but it didn't like being jostled.

"Don Alejandro, Don Diego, it's so good to see you. Don Diego, how is your arm? I heard you had a fever. Are you all right, mi amigo?"

"Sergeant, it's good to see you too." Diego released Mendoza's hand and grabbed his right arm for a moment with his left, while trying to get his face to release the momentary discomfort and go back to normal.

"Good to see you Sergeant Mendoza." Don Alejandro shook Mendoza's hand with a quick shake, and motioned for him to sit down.

Diego sat across from the Sergeant, next to his father. "To answer your question, Sergeant – yes – I am a lot better. My arm is healing nicely. I am taking good care of it. Father and Felipe are also taking good care of me…and Senorita Escalante has been a frequent visitor."

"Oh, that is good to hear. That is very good to hear Don Diego."

Alejandro knew of Diego's strategy in plying Mendoza for food for information. "Sergeant, I think you need another plate of tamales." He looked around and got Victoria's attention. "Victoria, could you bring our good Sergeant another order of tamales?"

Victoria acknowledged by giving a nod, but she was busy with other orders. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Diego looking at her, and for now, she purposely avoided looking at him until she felt more ready. But a small smile formed on her face. He saw it and half cracks a smile in response. No, he thought, now that she knows, this is never going to work, but I can't turn back.

Victoria said, "Coming right up! It will be just a minute."

Diego began his unofficial 'interrogation.' "So, Sergeant, how is the Alcade these days? We heard he'd been to see Padre Benites every day this week."

Mendoza answered, "Oh, si. He has been to see the padre. And, the other day, the day after…I saw him put a coin into the poor box. I could hardly believe my eyes!"

Diego gave a small nod, then cocked his head to one side. "Has he said anything to you about any plans he has to change the way he governs?"

"No, no, he has not, but he has been thinking an awful lot lately. He told me that there will be some changes, but he has not told me what they are yet." Mendoza took a sip of his juice.

"And how is his mood? Does he seem to be angrier, or happier?"

"Oh, I don't think he is angrier, but I don't think he is quite happier yet, either. But there is something…something seems to be going on inside him."

Diego looked at Alejandro – a look that said, '_Father, back me up, here_.' Out loud he said, "Father, I think I'll pay our Alcade a visit. I want to thank him again for saving my life, as one old college 'chum' to another."

Diego got up from the table, and pulled his long legs one at a time over the bench where his father was sitting.

Alejandro looked at him with a nod. "I think that is a wonderful idea, Diego. I'll wait for you here. The Sergeant and I have some tamales to eat." He winked at Diego.

Mendoza finally got it. "Oh thank you Don Alejandro!"

"Yes, I know…it's my turn to pay. Victoria…more tamales please."

Victoria came across the room after tending other customers. "I'll get them right away for you, Don Alejandro."

She eyed Diego with a twinkle in her eye. "Diego!" And when he got closer, "Come back soon, Don Diego, for _your_ tamales." She winked at him.

"I'll be back in a short while, Senorita." He gave her the Zorro two-fingered wave at first, with a smile, then quickly extended his thumb and other curled fingers, realizing he gave her a Zorro wave, and he winked back as he left.

The exchange of winks was not lost on Mendoza, who turned his head to watch this exchange, then he turned back to Alejandro.

"Ah, Don Alejandro, it looks as if Senorita Escalante is beginning to '_appreciate'_ Don Diego more. I just saw them winking at each other. I wonder what _Zorro_ will think about _that_."

Alejandro feigned surprise, but knew it's now his job to keep Mendoza distracted away from Diego and Victoria. "Oh, I think everything will work out the way it's supposed to. Tell me Sergeant, what is your favorite way to fix an empanada?"

Mendoza smiled big – food is his favorite topic! "I like all kinds of empanadas. But I have some recipes – if you think your cook would be interested."

When Diego left the tavern he walked across the plaza to the Alcalde's office.

Inside, De Soto was seated behind his desk with paperwork. The Emissary had left behind a mountain of "the little things" he didn't do that helped keep the pueblo running. He is reading, signing, sealing, and stamping when Diego knocked on the door, then peeked his head in the door.

"Alcade, may I come in? Is this a bad time?"

"Ah, Don Diego! Come in, come in. I was just trying to catch up on some of the mountain of paperwork Risendo apparently didn't see fit to deal with while he 'ruled.' But how are _you_, Diego? I heard you had a fever, and that your wounded arm got infected. Risendo's blade got you, huh?

Diego sat down across the desk from De Soto. He decided not to answer the last question. "I am much better, Ignacio – may I call you that?

"Have you come in an 'official' capacity or a 'personal' one?"

"Personal. I want to thank you again for saving my life. I took my eyes off him for just a second, and he pulled that pistol."

"Yes. I was watching. I couldn't believe what I was seeing."

"Nor could I."

There was an awkward pause, as both remembered the other day, and it replayed in their minds. The alcalde broke the silence.

"Well, thank you for dropping by, Diego. And – you're welcome. It truly _was_ either Risendo or you. When faced with that choice, there _was_ no other option."

"Thank you again. I owe you my life." Diego got up to leave, then thought of something, and turned back. "Oh – Sergeant Mendoza says you've been seeing Father Benites this week."

"Yes, yes, I have. He's been – very helpful."

"Helpful? In what way – if you don't mind my asking?"

De Soto thought a moment, trying to formulate the thoughts into words. "Well, really, all I can say is, he's helping me to see that I may be getting a second chance."

Diego sat again, so that they could be on equal footing. "A second chance? Yes, me too. And for that, I am grateful to _you_. But about your second chance - a second chance at what?"

"A second chance to become what I always thought I wanted to be – a great man." De Soto thoughtfully rubs his beard.

"And, how do you see this second chance coming about?" Diego leaned forward to the desk, but didn't touch it or lean on it. He holds his hands together with his elbows on his knees.

De Soto snorted with a wheeze. "Why are _you_ so interested? It's not like we've ever been close friends."

Diego sat back in his chair. "In the past, no. But maybe in the future – we could be – at least – friendly?

"You don't even _like_ me!"

"Well, it may be that I just haven't liked what you've been doing."

De Soto leaned back in his chair and sighed. "Yes. Father Benites said that if I change my ways, the _people_ might even like me.

Diego nodded and said in all sincerity. "That is very true, Ignacio. I for one – could grow to like you…if things were different."

"What things?" De Soto leaned forward a bit, listening. In the back of his mind, he is amazed that he's even having this kind of open conversation with Diego. He'd always thought Diego was a goody-goody weak sort of man of lesser intelligence, the spoiled son of a rich man who never had to work for anything because it was handed to him.

Gently, but with sincere boldness, Diego responded, "When you first came to the pueblo, I was excited for you. I thought you were just what we needed in an Alcade, strong, disciplined. I admired how you had worked your way up through the ranks. But when you locked us all up in our hacienda, and said you wanted to 'break' the people into serving you – well – that pretty well removed my excitement. That – and your relentless pursuit of Zorro, who only wants to help the people. You see, Alcade, it's the _people_ that matter. They aren't here to serve us - _we_ –should help and serve – the _people_."

De Soto answered thoughtfully. "Yes, Father Benites has also been saying that. He thinks I can be a _good_ Alcade. He even talked to me about _Zorro_."

"_Zorro_? What did the Padre say?" At this mention, Diego leaned forward until he did drape his elbow on the edge of the desk. He half expected the alcalde to brusquely tell him to remove it, but that didn't happen.

"He asked me what I would do if I saw Zorro again. Would I shoot him? Would I hang him?"

"And what _would_ you do?" Diego's eyes narrowed with a bit of suspicion, but you wouldn't have heard it in his voice. As calmly as possible, Diego responded to the alcalde.

De Soto sighed. "I don't know yet. But I am growing tired of the 'chase' – as Father Benites put it."

"The 'chase?'"

"Yes, this cat-and-mouse pursuit of him – his identity, his foiling of my plans. I don't like to lose, but taking two lives this week has taken its toll on me."

Diego knew what he was talking about, but asked anyway. "Two lives? The Emissary…who else?"

"Well I hardly think that's any of your business, Diego." De Soto narrowed his eyes. He leaned forward in his chair, trying to gauge what de la Vega is up to, where this conversation was going. Is he really interested, or is he trying to get some sort of advantage? De Soto didn't know, but thought he would wait and see.

Diego recovered quickly and leaned back in his chair, trying to defuse any irritation. "I didn't mean to pry, Ignacio. But sometimes just talking about something – helps."

"Oh – well I guess it doesn't matter anymore, anyway." He sighed. "I blamed Lt. Hidalgo's death on Zorro, but it was _my_ bullet that killed him."

Diego feigned shock. "Really? That _is_ quite a confession, coming from you."

De Soto stroked his beard again, thinking. "I know. What does _that_ mean? Could I _really_ be changing? Can I _really_ become what I want to be – a great man – through being _kind_…" He wrinkled his face in a bad taste in the mouth type expression. That is because it's still an uncomfortable thought, but he's baring his soul to Diego. "…to people?"

Diego rose with determination to leave this time. "I think you're on the right track, Ignacio. Just keeping going this direction and you may never see Zorro again."

It was De Soto's turn for shock, but his is real. "Really? What makes you think so?"

"Well…I heard a rumor that Zorro met the Emissary in Diablo Canyon. I heard it was a trap, and that Zorro got buried under a pile of rocks. He hasn't been seen since, has he?"

"No. No he hasn't been seen. So you think Zorro is dead?"

"Ignacio, I think if you rule with justice and fairness, Zorro will never have to appear again, unless he's pardoned, or requested by a fair and just Alcade who would like to work _with_ him, instead of against him. At that point, it could be possible that Zorro could trust the Alcade to see who he really is, unmasked. Who knows, they could even become friends?"

"I will say that Zorro has been a worthy adversary. But I think I might like him to be a friend, rather than an enemy, even with our history. Do you think Zorro could get to like me as a friend, Diego?"

"I believe that's a distinct possibility, Ignacio. If you follow through on your end, I believe Zorro will hear about your change in behavior – if he's still alive, that is. And I believe he'll want to work _with_ you, and not against you. His whole reason for existence was to fight for justice against oppression and lawlessness."

Diego turned to leave, then looked back. "And now, Ignacio, you should let the people know of your 'new' intentions for them. Let the people know you want another chance, and that you want to change. The people of Los Angeles are very forgiving, but you will, in all probability, have to prove, over time, that you've changed."

"Diego, it seems you have changed too…in the last few days. You're becoming a wise man, instead of…a fool."

Diego was genuinely touched and took no offense. "Thank you for saying that. Yes I'm changing too. As you have, I tasted of death, and I have decided I want to live. I know I have appeared foolish in the past. Now, I really must go meet my father in the tavern. And again, thank you for my life, Ignacio."

"You are very welcome, Diego."

As Diego walks to the door, De Soto calls out.

De Soto looked a bit hesitant, he was definitely out of his comfort zone, but he decided to go out on a limb. "Diego, could we meet for a drink sometime?"

Diego smiled. "Absolutely. Just let me know the day and the time." As he turned away from De Soto, his smile remains. _Yes, this could work out perfectly_. Diego left and closed the door behind him. De Soto sat thinking.

"**Z"**

Meanwhile, back in the tavern, Mendoza was working on the next plate of tamales Alejandro ordered for him. Victoria took a break, and was sitting with them when Diego entered. She rose and went to the counter. Mendoza and Alejandro picked up on the 'chemistry.'

Victoria noticed Diego as he re-entered the tavern. "Diego, are you ready for _your_ tamales?"

Diego walked to the counter. "Yes, I believe I _am_."

Victoria had a mischievous smile on her face. She said in a teasingly fashion, "Then I'll get them for you right away."

As Victoria went to the kitchen to get Diego's tamales, Mendoza, who had been watching this exchange, gave a Diego a look.

"Diego, is there something going on between you and Senorita Escalante?"

Diego squirmed a bit. "Going on?

"Si, mi amigo. It looks as if there is something, you know, going on."

Diego tried to play it cool. "Well, Sergeant, we've been lifelong friends.

Mendoza sensed something, and he went in for the kill, refusing to be put off. "Si, I know that, but this looks like something more. I saw you exchange winks earlier."

Diego laughed nervously. He was obviously uncomfortable, but tried not to show it. "Oh that! We've been doing that for a long time."

"I've never seen it."

Diego was really beginning to squirm with all this attention. Normally, Sergeant Mendoza didn't notice anything but food. _It must be because his stomach is full; he can know turn his attention to other things, _Diego thought. Alejandro saw his son's discomfort, and took command of Mendoza.

"Sergeant Mendoza, have you finished? Let's go for a walk."

"Oh, Don Alejandro, I did not mean to be offensive. Excuse me, Don Diego. I was just curious."

Diego let out a sigh. "No problem, Sergeant. If there is anything you need to know, I'll be happy to tell you – sometime."

Alejandro and Mendoza got up and exited the tavern into the plaza. Alejandro turned around to Diego and pointed to his head. _Be careful, think son. Think_.

Outside, Mendoza and Alejandro walked towards the armory. Alejandro took Mendoza by the arm to 'escort' Mendoza back to work.

"You see, Sergeant Mendoza, my son gets very uncomfortable when people talk about his 'love' life."

"It's just that I thought I saw something more…Oh…I didn't know Don Diego had a love life! Is he "courting" the Senorita?"

Alejandro carefully tried to help the sergeant understand the need for discretion. "Si, Sergeant, you may have seen something. But let's just see how things play out, shall we? I've learned a great deal about my son in the last few days. And I've learned enough to know when to quit teasing or badgering him about things which make him uncomfortable."

Mendoza cleared his throat nervously. "Oh, I would never want to make Don Diego more uncomfortable. I was trying to lighten the mood a bit, and when I noticed them winking – I may have made a hasty judgment."

They've made it to the garrison. Alejandro turned to leave.

"Ah, but it is hasty judgments that create havoc sometimes, Sergeant. You get my meaning?"

"Oh, si, Don Alejandro. I get your meaning."

"Good. So I can count on your discretion?" Alejandro put his fingers to his lips.

"Si, you can count on me." Mendoza smiles and put his finger to his own lips.

"All right then. See you later, Sergeant. Have a nice day."

Alejandro turned and walked back to the tavern. Alejandro thought to himself, _I just hope Sergeant Mendoza can keep his mouth shut for a while. Of all people to have seen Diego and Victoria making eyes at each other..Ay-yi-yi_!

Back in the tavern, Victoria took a break and sat with Diego. Although they tried to 'hide' their feelings for each other, they found it very difficult. They talked in hushed tones, not wanting anyone to overhear what they said. What they didn't realize is – that brought them more notice. Their easy teasing showed they seemed to be evolving into a little more than friends and the customers began to pick up on it. It's all in their eyes, the love, the tease.

'So, Diego, how are your tamales?"

"As always Victoria, they are delicious! And as the French would say, "C'est magnifique!"

Victoria laughed. "I hope that means what I think it means! I haven't brushed up on my French."

Diego smiled widely. "It does."

"Good, because you're going to have a problem if you don't like my cooking!"

"And just what sort of problem would that be?"

"Well – I supposed you'd – go _HUNGRY_!"

Diego smiled up to his eyes. "I'm always hungry – for you!"

"Working up an 'appetite' for _love_ – are you?"

Diego said this very softly, tried to place his pinky discreetly over hers. "And only your cool sweet lips can quench my burning desire…"

Victoria lowered her voice further. Her head lowered with her voice. She looked up at him through her eyelashes. "And only _your_ smile can quench _my_ burning desire…"

Alejandro entered. With a lower voice, yet with a twinkle in his eye, he said, "Watch out you young folks. Diego, you're going to have to start courting Victoria openly if you keep this up." He sat at the table next to Victoria.

Diego smiled. "_That_ is a worthy goal. Courtship, then marriage, and then all those grandbabies you've talked to me endlessly about."

Quickly switching the subject, Alejandro was dying to know. "Now Diego, the suspense is killing me. How was your conversation with De Soto?"

Diego tried to subtly move his hand away from Victoria's hand. She tried to do the same. Diego's demeanor became a bit more businesslike.

"Couldn't have been better Father. I believe it is truly possible that he _is_ changing…the things we said to each other…the way things were said…if I hadn't been _in_ the conversation, I'm not sure I would have believed it myself. We had our first open and honest conversation ever, I think."

Victoria had a look of alarm. "You didn't tell…"

Diego wanted to stretch his hand out to Victoria again to comfort her, but pulled it back. "No, no, no. Only in the third person. He is still thinking about how to handle Zorro. Padre Benites has certainly been a good influence on our 'esteemed' Alcade though. He definitely _IS_ soul searching."

Alejandro eyed Diego with interest. "So – what do you think, son?""

Diego spoke quietly, his expression hopeful. "I think it's still a little too soon to tell, but things definitely seem to be moving in the right direction."

"Out of all these horrible things that have happened recently, maybe…"

Diego finished her sentence. "…Maybe something good will come out of it…"

Alejandro looked at the two of them with pride and a smile. "I think some 'good' things are already coming out of it. Diego, I think it's time we went home, son. You are recovering well, but you don't want to overdo it."

"I believe you're right Father." He took Victoria's hand and made a gallant caballero gesture of kissing it. "Until we meet _again_, Senorita."

Victoria blushed, but with a twinkle in her eye. "Until _we_ meet again, _Senor de la Vega_."

ZZZZZZ


	8. Chapter 8  Diego's Confession

**DAY SEVEN**

Parishioners filed out of the church after mass. Felipe and Alejandro nodded to Diego, who nodded back. Felipe tugged at his new caballero's outfit. He was still getting used to the tightness of it. They mounted the buggy and left Esperanza outside for Diego to ride home later. Diego lagged behind in order to talk with Padre Benites. The stocky padre looked up at Diego and smiles.

"Diego, my good friend, how are you? You're looking well."

"Well, it has been a very difficult week, in more ways than one, Father."

"As I can well imagine. What can I do for you, my son?"

Diego looked down a moment. "Padre, I need help in facing my fears…and I need to confess a long-held secret, because the burden is too great to carry alone. I have already shared this secret with my father and with someone I love…"

Benites reached out and put his hand on Diego's left shoulder. "…that you wear a mask, or should I say, _two_ masks?"

Diego's eyes open wide with shock. He looked around to see if there is anyone who might have overheard. "I beg your pardon?"

Benites stifled a chuckle. He knew how important this was. "Come and sit with me in my chambers, Diego. It will be quieter there, and no one will disturb us."

Father Benites and Diego entered the cozy study. The room was sparsely furnished, with a cot, a small writing desk, a stool, and two chairs. On one wall was a bookcase filled with all kinds of books. Diego, still in shock when he realized his secret is known, followed Father Benites almost like a lost puppy dog. He swallowed visibly and fidgeted nervously.

"Now, my son, sit down," he motioned Diego to a chair. 'Let's talk. Would you like some refreshment**?"**

"No, no thank you. Father Benites, what was that you just said?"

This time Benites couldn't contain a snicker. "I know that the man who sits before me wears two masks, one visible, one invisible, but both real, nonetheless."

Diego hung his head. "Father, I don't know what to say."

Benites patted his left arm. "Diego, my good friend, I know much more than I let on. God has given me the ability to see into peoples' hearts, and God also gives me the wisdom to see them as He sees them. That is the calling of a priest, and you also have had a higher calling, like a priest. It just displays itself differently.

With his head low, Diego began, but as he spoke, he looked up earnestly. "Yes, so Victoria has told me. Father Benites, it has been so difficult. I've had to delay what a man my age should be doing, getting married, starting a family. It's been a terrible burden, but God has given me the strength to carry it all these years…until now. But now, I don't know if I _can_ go on, should it _be_ necessary."

In a comforting, yet firm voice, Benites asked, "You said you needed to face your fears. What fear, son?"

Diego looked away. "My greatest fear was rejection from the woman I love, but she has accepted me – and for that I am eternally grateful. And my father and I have come to a mutual respect and understanding. My other fears have to do with people finding out my true identity…especially those in government. The visible mask has protected me up to now, and those I love. Only one has helped to shoulder the burden all this time…"

With a smile, Benites said, "Felipe."

Diego couldn't contain his shock. "Yes, how did you…?"

"He is the only logical choice. From the way your father treated you, I knew he didn't know. And from the things the people in the pueblo have said about Senorita Escalante, I knew she couldn't have known either. But let's talk about this fear from those in government."

"Padre, I have fought for justice for years, and only a few times have I ever been very close to death. But the last couple of weeks have been so difficult…being shot, gaining and losing a twin brother, facing death twice in one day…being ill with a fever, it's all been very overwhelming." Diego stopped a moment to catch his breath. Padre Benites leaned into him.

"Slow down, Diego. It's all right. Breathe slowly. You're hyperventilating." Diego complied with Benites' calm voice. After a minute, Diego found his voice again, slower this time, but with great passion and agony of soul.

"Even though Father and I are closer than ever, and Victoria and I have an understanding, well…I must admit, I think I am afraid for the future. What will happen now? How will the Alcade govern? I know he's been to see you, and I've had my own conversation with him. Will Zorro have to continue, or can he remain buried under a pile of rocks in Diablo Canyon?"

"What is your real fear, Diego? Surely, not death…"

Diego stuttered. "I think…I think I'm afraid that if I do have to put the mask on again, that I won't be able to do it. I almost feel like the ability to do it is lost. And I find that the 'thrill' of being Zorro is also gone. I wanted to give up once before, several years ago around Christmastime. This might sound crazy, but I believe God sent an angel to help give me strength, the strength to continue."

Now it was Father Benites' turn to be shocked. "You never told me that before."

"I've never told anyone that before."

Benites leaned back in his chair, and paused before continuing. "What makes you think you'll _have_ to put on either mask again?"

"That's all part of it. I've been two men, one passive, one active. I guess I'm afraid I can't integrate my two selves. I feel rather stuck, and I'm not sure who the 'real' man is anymore. I have puzzled over this for years as well."

"But Diego, don't you see you've already taken steps to 'integrate' so to speak, these two facets of who you are?"

"In what way, Padre?"

Benites leaned forward again, facing Diego square on. "By opening up to those closest to you and sharing your secret. I heard that the day you learned of your brother, you fought him as yourself, and not as the masked man. I believe you can be free to be yourself, your whole self, Diego. You can be the man of action _and_ the man of passive pursuits.

"And what I said earlier about a higher calling. There are different times and seasons in a man's life. Ecclesiastes tells us there is a time to plant, a time for war, and a time for peace. You've been in a long season of war – fighting for justice. You have sacrificed a great deal, and delayed marriage and family as a result.

"I believe you are about to enter into a new season. I believe I can safely say that it is very possible Zorro's public fight for justice will be changing…that he can 'retire' and take off his visible mask. So he can be a husband, father, and caballero. I believe this is your time for 'peace' and your time to 'plant."

Diego looked up with surprise and hope. "Do you really think so? I don't know how I could go on now. I'm different. I just told the Alcade yesterday that I knew I was changing. He feels he is."

Benites smiled. "I can pretty much guarantee he is changing. He is examining himself in much the same way you are. His issues are different, but the soul search for God is the same."

The angst began to show on Diego's face again. "But how will he govern? This is my fear now. If he continues the way he has been…"

The padre saw the fear resurfacing and took command of it. "Release your fear, Diego. Give it to God. I believe you'll have your answer very soon. And remember – 'For God has not given us a spirit of fear, but of love, power, and a sound mind…And – perfect love casts out fear.' God loves you perfectly, and the more perfectly you love Him, the more you learn there is no need to fear. Don't be afraid of the future, Diego. Your future is bright. May I pray with you before you go?"

"Gracias, Padre. Of course you may pray."

The both slip out of their chairs as they kneel on the floor. Diego hunched down further until he sat on the floor, because he was so much taller. Benites reached out and placed his hand on the top of Diego's bowed head and began to pray.

"Father in Heaven, I ask You to bring peace of mind and heart to my dear friend Diego de la Vega. I ask You to bless him and help him to find his way during this time of transition in his life. He has served You well, and he has served You faithfully." He crosses Diego as he prays the names of the Holy Trinity. "En nomini patri, et filli, et spiritu sanctu. Amen."

Diego also crossed himself. "Amen. Thank you so much Padre. I can feel the fear leaving me, and I feel God's peace coming upon me."

As they rose from their knees, Diego had a look of peace on his face. Somehow, deep inside, he knew everything would be all right. He 'felt' it.

Benites took Diego's hand in his. "Vaya con Dios, Diego."

"Gracias, Padre. Thank you again." Diego left. As he rose to leave, Diego let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. More burdens felt lifted, and peace flooded him. He smiled. A tear came to his eye as he walked away. He could hardly believe it! This could all work out so well!

**Z**


	9. Chapter 9  'Open' Courting

**DAY EIGHT**

The next day, Ignacio De Soto came back from lunch to catch up on the mountain of paperwork. He was seated behind his desk when Mendoza came in as ordered.

Mendoza saluted, then stood at ease. This was a standard practice with De Soto. He wanted his due respect, but he didn't always want a stiff-as-a-board Sergeant standing in front of him. He knew he to be literal with Mendoza, as the sergeant was an uncomplicated man. But he did know how to follow orders. De Soto thought about one order Mendoza didn't follow, and for that, he was actually thankful. Padre Benites had encouraged him to express his gratitude to the sergeant.

"You wanted to see me Alcade?" Mendoza stood at attention, then went to the "at ease" position.

"Yes, Sergeant. I have a new announcement that I want posted in all the prominent places in the pueblo. I'm going to be calling a meeting of all the citizens of Los Angeles."

"What is the…nature of the….meeting, if I may ask, Alcade?" Mendoza was a curious person, always wanting to know what's going on. He usually found out too. But today, it seemed to Mendoza, the Alcalde was more secretive than ever. It wasn't so much as what he said, as what he didn't say. Mendoza inwardly scratched his head at that. The Alcalde was something of a mystery sometimes, and if he didn't want to tell you, he wouldn't.

"It's a surprise Sergeant. But suffice it to say – there will be some changes coming to the pueblo."

"Pardon me, Alcade…may I ask – what changes?"

"Sergeant…if I may say something to you..."

_Oh boy, here it comes_, thought Mendoza, but he was totally shocked by what De Soto said next. "I want you to know that I appreciate the way you handled yourself during the Emissary's rule. The way you refused to execute me. I don't know if I fully expressed my appreciation that day, but I do so now."

Mendoza was touched and it showed on his face. "Oh Alcalde. I am touched by your generous words. I knew I could not go through with it. It was wrong."

"And now, Sergeant, will you post this announcement?"

"Si, mi Alcade. I will get on this right away."

The three de la Vegas rode up, tethered their horses outside Tavern Victoria, and entered. Even though Felipe wasn't an "official" de la Vega yet, (the paperwork had been initiated), he certainly was beginning to look like one. He now had at least four caballero suits, and felt uncomfortable in all of them, and yet, he took pride in them.

Since Diego's recovery, he and Alejandro agreed that Felipe should be formally adopted by Alejandro, to replace Gilberto as the son he lost. That way, Diego was free to marry and have children of his own. He would Alejandro's legal heir, inheriting the ranch. Felipe could then pursue whatever course of study or occupation he desired. And upon Alejandro's death, receive a lesser, but still very substantial inheritance.

After the Emissary's death, business in the pueblo had slowly but surely, gotten back to normal. People went about their business. The tavern was nearly full for supper.

The de la Vegas sat at their favorite table by the pillar. Victoria spotted them right away, smiled big, and came over to take their order.

"And what can I get you fine gentlemen for supper? You _are_ here for supper?"

Alejandro looked up and smiled. "What are your specials today, Victoria?"

"Today – we have chicken empanadas, arroz del pollo, and a beef chili." She gave a sly wink to Diego as they caught each other's eyes.

"I'll take the arroz con pollo."

With a twinkle in his eye, Diego said, "Make that two. What would you like, Felipe?"

Felipe signed _chili._

Diego acknowledged order, then to Victoria, he said, "He'd like beef chili."

"Gracias. We'll get that right away for you. And what would you like to drink along with your lunch?"

"Some of your best lemonade."

"I will just take some water, Victoria. Gracias."

Mendoza walked in while Victoria, Diego & Felipe were discussing what Felipe wanted to drink with his lunch. Mendoza posted the announcement on a pillar, with a hammer and nail, nearly bashing his thumb. He temporarily walked out the door, and posted one outside on the community bulletin board. He re-entered the tavern, checking to see if he posted the announcement straight.

Victoria, used to being annoyed at posted announcements, exclaimed, "What _now_?" She stalked over to the post, confronting Sergeant Mendoza with her disgust.

Mendoza hung his head a little, then looked up. He knew that most of the announcements posted were new taxes or traps for Zorro. He wanted to assure Victoria that _this_ announcement was different.

"Senorita, don't be alarmed. It's not a new tax, I promise you."

"It better not be, Sergeant."

Diego came over and read the announcement out loud." 'In three days, at noon, all the citizens of Los Angeles will be present for and attend – a general meeting to discuss the future of the pueblo…' Hmmm. The future of the pueblo." He read more. "It is imperative that every citizen be present at this meeting of important public policy. The course of the pueblo will be set for the foreseeable future."

"Well, that's 'clear – as mud.' Sergeant, what can you tell us about this announcement? Why don't you join us at our table and we can discuss it?"

"Gracias, Don Diego."

They went back to the table. Victoria retreated to the kitchen to get their orders, but Diego and Victoria's eyes met. They're tried to behave themselves now, and smiled a familiar smile at each other.

At the table, Mendoza sat, then said, "The Alcade asked me to post this announcement all over the pueblo, and he said that changes were coming. But he still wouldn't tell me what they are. I think he is going to keep them to himself until the meeting."

Alejandro was somewhat surprised. Usually the Alcalde told Mendoza just about everything, after all, most of the time; Mendoza was his 'partner in crime.' "But surely, he gave you some indication, didn't he?"

Diego interjects, "What was his mood Sergeant?"

"Well…he told me he appreciated that I did not execute him when the Emissary…" His voice trails off. He felt uncomfortable talking about it in front of the de la Vegas.

Alejandro put his hand on Mendoza's shoulder. "It's all right, Sergeant. We grieve in our own way. He nodded to Diego, who nodded back. "It does not hurt us to speak of him."

Victoria brought their lunches. She also brought an extra order of tamales for Mendoza.

"Here are your pollos, Alejandro & Diego. Here is your chili, Felipe, and for _you_ Sergeant – a plate of tamales."

"Oh – Gracias Senorita! You remembered my favorite!" Mendoza dug in right away.

"Of course, Sergeant. We must keep you well fed." Victoria looked at Diego, who winked at her.

Diego asked, "So Sergeant, how does the Alcade seem to you, now?"

Mendoza put a mouthful in, chewed a moment. "He seems just fine, Don Diego."

"I mean, what's his attitude? What do you think he'll be announcing?"

Mendoza took a drink of water. "Well, as I said, Don Diego, he was grateful. He has not said a harsh word to me in many days…since before the day…of the Emissary's death."

Diego asked, or rather tentatively stated, "So…he seems – different?"

"Si, si. I believe he is different."

They all eat. Conversation moved to other things. At the end of the meal, Alejandro and Felipe got up from the bench to go home. Mendoza went back to the garrison. Diego lingered.

Diego said to Alejandro, "I just want to speak to Victoria for a moment."

Alejandro cleared his throat, but said, "All right son, but these unsupervised meetings must come to an end when you officially court Victoria."

Diego rolled his eyes and said, "Yes, I know, Father. Just this one last time. I promise we don't do anything improper, but it is important that we talk alone. After all, 'Zorro' has been meeting Victoria privately for several years now, and nothing improper happened."

At that, Alejandro and Felipe headed home, and Diego heads behind the curtain.

Victoria is cleaning up in the kitchen. As they talk, Victoria performed some of the "closing" duties, cleaning tables, sweeping, dealing with the cash box, and getting everything ready for the next day. Diego helped her until they were through, and then they sat at one of the empty tables.

"Victoria, is this a good time to talk?"

"Of course, Don Diego. Let me release my helpers to give us a while, if possible, and I'll be right back."

Victoria left the kitchen for a moment. Diego looked around. He looked at the window he'd jumped through many times as Zorro, both coming and going. He smiled wistfully at the memory. Victoria was back within a few seconds. Diego drew her to himself and they shared a passionate kiss. Then, she stepped back a step, determined to tease.

Victoria feigned shock."Diego, what would the customers think if they saw us?"

He drew his lips up in a Zorro smirk. "What do they _already_ think?"

"_Already_ think? They don't think _anything_ _– now_, do they?"

"It appears I can't put on my 'Diego' mask any longer. I'm afraid I haven't been very good at hiding my feelings."

"I afraid I haven't either. What shall we do?"

Diego drew her in for another passionate kiss. She returned it. This time, _he_ steps back a step. "I'm sorry, I just had to do that."

Victoria is breathless, "Don't stop…" She pulled him to her and they kissed again.

He pulled away again. "I'm afraid I have to…we need to – uh – make some plans. That's why I stayed, so we can actually talk. Although it looks like the Alcalde has changed, and will govern accordingly, until we know what his plans for Zorro are…"

"Yes, I know Diego. We need to know how we are going to act in public."

"There are several ideas we can discuss. One of them we've already…sort of…started on."

"Oh, you mean the one where we're teasing each other with this 'courtship' dance, pretending that we are still 'just friends?'

"I could openly court you, but how will you explain Zorro?"

"I could say I got tired of waiting. I could say that in taking care of you during your recent illness, knowing what you'd been through in the last couple of weeks…that I came to appreciate you more through your gentle ways. I found myself falling in love with you. And since no one seems to know what has happened to Zorro…"

"I've been spreading the rumor he was killed under a pile of rocks in Diablo Canyon. And no one else knows anything different."

"Diego, can you tell me what happened that day? You've answered many, many questions for me, but you haven't told me about 'that day.'"

"Let's sit down, shall we?" They sat on a couple of chairs at a small table in one corner of the kitchen, where Victoria and her helpers took their breaks and ate lunch. "Now, what do you want to know?"

Victoria took his hand in hers. "Well, first of all, I never heard directly from you, about your feelings towards your brother, what happened to your arm, what happened in Diablo Canyon."

Diego's eyes widened, teasingly. "Well – if that's 'first of all,' do I need to be nervous about 'second' of all?"

Victoria smiled, but her smile faded. "Diego, can't you be serious for just one minute?"

In a half teasing, half serious manner, he said, "I'm sorry Victoria. I'm feeling almost lighter than air." He to up, did a jig-jump, then sat back down again. "Because you _love_ me! That you didn't _reject_ me! Nothing else, besides freedom, seems to matter to me!"

Victoria stroked his hand tenderly. "Tell me, please. I want to share everything with you. You've been alone in this for far too long. You don't have to be any longer. I'm here."

Diego's smile faded and his face clouded. "You may not like to hear it."

"Maybe not. But I _need_ to hear it. I need _you_ to share your _life_ with me. You promised."

Diego sighed. "Maybe it is time to tell you everything…"

He stopped a moment, collecting his breath and his thoughts. "My arm was not wounded by Gilberto in the fight 'that day.' It _was_ a musket wound, as you no doubt, heard Dr. Hernandez say a few days ago."

" But how did _you_….oh!" She remembered, and put pieces together in her mind. "Oh! Toronado's rescue! Is _that_ when it happened?"

"Yes."

"But you came to the celebration that the Alcade held! You danced with me."

"Yes. Sergeant Mendoza grabbed my arm, and it throbbed the whole time, but I was determined that no one would suspect. I was concerned the wound had re-opened, but thankfully, it didn't at that time."

Victoria's eyes misted. "Oh Diego. The pain you must have been in."

Diego remained strong, even though it was hard to look at Victoria at that moment. "It was much worse a couple of days later when the wound was purposely re-opened."

"Purposely?" Victoria was shocked, but let Diego continue. She wanted to acknowledge she was listening, but he was on a roll now, and she didn't to interrupt him, if at all possible.

Diego took a deep breath. With each more shocking revelation, he feels lighter. Just having the one person he loved more than anything else on this earth love him back – and – ask him to share his life…the pain, the hardship…it was almost overwhelming. But it gave him strength.

"Let me put this in perspective. The day I rescued Toronado was the day I was shot. Gilberto and I fought on the roof. He was about to kill me then, but I kicked him, and he fell off the roof. Everyone thought he was dead, and the Alcalde hosted a celebration. A few days later, once Gilberto was able to re-assume his duties, he set the trap for Zorro at Diablo Canyon, and then proceeded to our hacienda to kill both Father and me. I was knocked out under the rocks, but the mask helped protect me a bit."

Diego touched a forehead bruise, which was turning green and yellow. "When I got home, Felipe told me that Father and Gilberto were fighting in the garden. I heard them. Gilberto was about ready to kill him. I 'ordered' Father inside, and that's when Gilberto put the pieces together."

Victoria sat for a moment, thinking. "Diego, I am so overwhelmed at these details. It shocks me to know what happened. But – go on. What were the pieces he put together?"

"It seems I still smelled of the explosive he used in Diablo Canyon. He saw me try to hide from Father my skill with the sword. Then, he deliberately punched, then grabbed my arm deliberately to make it bleed again."

Victoria's face reflected her empathy. "Ouch! How that must have hurt! So, you heard all these revelations about him being your brother, then the Alcalde shot him?"

"Yes. Father and I talked long into the night that night. And you know what happened after that."

Victoria looked at him with loving amazement. "I am so amazed at all you've told me. If I hadn't heard it from your own lips, I might not have believed you."

Diego drew her into an embrace. "Now that you know, do you still love me?"

"Kiss me. I'll prove it."

Their kisses were always long and passionate now. They can't get enough of each other. They both went to the limit of their self-control before they break off. They know going further would not be wise.

Diego looked down and ran his hand through her hair. "I'll think of a couple of ways out of this, so we can publicly proclaim our love. We have three days."

She hugged him tightly. "If it takes that long. I rather like the idea of you formally deciding to court me. I'll tell people that your recent brush with death has made me appreciate you more – that I've seen a change in you. That I didn't realize it until this week…that you are a man of flesh and blood, and that I've loved you for a long time, just didn't know it – which is true."

Diego drew away a bit to look at her. "What about Zorro?"

Victoria looked at him with great love in her eyes. His heart melted at the sight. "I will tell people I believe that Zorro is dead; that I will mourn in private. But I realize just how much Diego de la Vega means to me – how much you've _always_ meant to me. My newfound love will help me get over my lost love. And I could also say that I realized I was in love with a hero…until or unless you decide to reveal yourself to the pueblo."

"But what if Zorro can't _remain_ dead?" He looked a bit worried.

"By that time, my dear Diego, you will be openly courting me, and we'll hopefully be formally engaged to be married…as we really _are_."

"As long as you're comfortable with it."

I'm comfortable with it." She thought a moment."Diego, if you're pardoned, will you reveal yourself to the pueblo?"

"I don't know. I have to wait to see what happens first. And now, I must go, mi amor."

Diego gave her one last kiss. As he tore himself away, he cocked his head to the side and gave her his Zorro two-fingered wave.

"You're lovely as always, Senorita."

"Oh, I love it when I see Zorro in you!" Victoria threw her head back and laughed. As she put her head down, she looked. He was gone. "Just like Zorro, he disappears into the night." She smiled again.

ZZZZZZ

Over the next three days, life goes on in the pueblo, as people waited with anticipation the required town meeting. Many small things occurred, when taken together added up to change in the wind. De Soto continued meeting with Benites, Diego openly courted Victoria in the tavern. Alejandro and Felipe watched with genuine pleasure. Public reactions ranged from surprise, yet pleasure from some citizens – to ridicule. Others scoffed and scratched their heads. On the morning of the third day, a royal guardsman arrived in the pueblo on horseback. He came to the Alcalde's office, left him two scrolls, one of which De Soto opened and read, thoughtfully smiling to himself.


	10. Chapter 10  All's Well That Ends Well

**DAY TWELVE **

It is the day the pueblo was to come together to hear Alcade De Soto's plan for the "future of the pueblo."

Townspeople began gathering at the Plaza at nine in the morning. A platform was built near the public water fountain near the center of the square.

At 11:30 a.m., the de la Vegas came out of the tavern, as well as others. Victoria allowed Diego to 'escort' her. When townspeople saw them, some still shook their heads, others looked at them and gossip. Some of the women sighed and shook their heads, while others giggled.

The lancers, with Sergeant Mendoza in charge, lined up opposite the people, near the Alcade's office.

There was an air of expectancy in the crowd, yet there was also some fear. People didn't quite know what to think.

At precisely, twelve noon, Mendoza helped De Soto to the platform. The people began to quiet themselves.

De Soto spoke loudly to the crowd. "Quiet, please! Quiet please!"

People started shushing each other, and the pueblo quieted down so they can hear.

De Soto continued. "Today is an historic day for this pueblo. We are setting ourselves on a new course today - a course for the future for you, for your children, and your children's children."

Victoria, her arm in Diego's, tried to help the Alcalde by shushing those around her. Diego, a bit nervously, held his attention on De Soto. Alejandro looked at Felipe and raised his eyebrows. Felipe shrugged his shoulders. Mendoza looked straight ahead most of the time, and still wondered what was coming next.

"During the time of martial law under Emissary Risendo…" De Soto looked at the de la Vegas. "…this pueblo suffered greatly. As you know, Sergeant Mendoza and I were nearly executed. This experience, along with Padre Benites's wisdom and guidance, has changed me immeasurably."

A low rumble went through the crowd…mostly with positive sounds. Father Benites looked pleased, and raised his eyes to heaven. Diego and Victoria looked at each other hopefully.

De Soto continued. "I can only say that in the past, I allowed ambition and obsession to rule my life. I want to tell you, here and now, that I am going to change all that. When I faced death, and when I was forced to take life, myself – something within me seemed to grab me, shake me, and say, 'Look at your life!'"

Surprise gasps uttered throughout the crowd. Diego & Victoria still waited in anticipation. Mendoza looked up at an angle to De Soto.

"From today forward, this pueblo will be ruled with fairness and justice!"

The crowd erupted in cheers and jeers! The jeers finally began to take the place of the cheers.

"Quiet please! Let me finish! Let me finish! Quiet please!"

The crowd quieted back to a low rumble. De Soto got on a roll with speechmaking.

"I know I have to prove myself to you. The Padre has told me that by my fruits, you will know me. Please give me a chance to prove to you that I can rule humbly, and fairly, with justice.

"I promise I will only tax what is legal in order to maintain the pueblo's public projects, while planning for the future.

"I promise that I will only take the salary due me in accordance with my position.

"I promise to set up a 'people's court' – where you can select your own representatives to help you with smaller issues.

Crowd reaction was mixed. People weren't quite sure what to think. They discussed it amongst themselves while De Soto took a breath. It almost sounded too good to be true.

De Soto steeled himself for the next statement.

"And as to the 'outlaw' Zorro …"

At this, the pueblo erupted into shouting again, mostly shouts of anger for calling their hero an outlaw. Diego's eyes never moved from watching De Soto. _This is it_, Diego thinks. _It sure sounds like he's changed, but has he really? He didn't know before what he would do about Zorro. He does now_.

"Wait! Wait! I'm not finished! Please let me finish! You may _like_ what you hear! Really!"

The people of the pueblo quieted themselves as much as possible.

"As I was saying, as for Zorro…. I have just received, within the last 24 hours, a _PARDON_ for Zorro signed by the Governor. It arrived by messenger, yesterday!"

At the word "Pardon" – the pueblo erupted again! Victoria and Diego gasped and looked at each other – with "cautious" joy! They hugged, but trid not to appear overjoyed. Alejandro and Felipe joined in the celebration, but only looked in Diego's direction, not directly at him and Victoria, making sure they didn't give anything away. De Soto had to quiet the crowd down again.

"Please people! Please! I have just a little bit more to say, then I'll be finished."

The pueblo quieted down again, but there was a lot of happy shock, hopeful looks, and great grins. The people of the pueblo could hardly believe their ears. This was very unexpected, but welcome, after the Emissary's visit.

"I just have one thing to say – and that is to Zorro. Please come back in one hour, and _reveal yourself_ to _YOUR_ people…so that they may thank you. I promise you, this is NOT a TRAP. I am _done_ with traps. I am _done_ with the chase. You _have_ been _pardoned_. It was at _my_ request that the Governor pardoned you. I hope that shows a beginning of trust between us."

A lot of murmuring went through the crowd. Diego and Victoria, try as they might, almost looked like stone statues. Alejandro noticed, and came over to them. He cautiously engaged them to look at him. His voice was soft enough so that only the two of them could hear him. He stood directly in front of them so he could get their attention.

"I know this is an emotional time, but you have got to get yourselves out of your stupor, or everyone will know. Don't under-react, but over-react either. I know it's hard and this is a shock – but it is what we were _hoping_ for, isn't it?"

Diego snapped his eyes to his father. He gave Victoria a squeeze in order to snap Victoria's glazed eyes look off her face.

De Soto took another deep breath, and began again.

"My brush with death and the taking of the Emissary's life, plus the accidental death – by ME – of the Emissary's assistant, Lt. Hidalgo – has shown me that life is too short. You all know that I have been a great follower of Machiavelli. I have put him aside, and with your help, I will try to become the Alcalde you want me to be…fair and just."

And to Zorro, I would say…" He looked in Diego's direction, their eyes met – just for a second, then De Soto turned his eyes another way. "…let's be friends. I believe we could work together to protect this pueblo from outside evils. Zorro once said something like, 'Only by standing together, can any of us stand at all.' I now believe this."

Townspeople murmured. They could hardly believe what they were hearing.

Diego spoke out. "Alcalde, I heard that Zorro died under a pile of rocks in Diablo Canyon."

De Soto looked directly at Diego, and with all sincerity, said, "If this is true, that _will_ be a _tragedy_. Our lancers need a master swordsman who can teach them to disarm 'real' bandits quickly, and thereby giving us the reputation for being a well-protected pueblo.

"The pardon for Zorro will be posted in Senorita Escalante's tavern…"

De Soto looked at Victoria, saw her arm in Diego's, raised his eyebrows. "…with your permission, Senorita?"

Victoria smiled. "Why certainly, Alcalde." To Diego she said, "He's never asked my permission before, he just did it."

De Soto continued.

"Don Alejandro de la Vega, I ask you to consider being my assistant in all this. I am instituting a new position; it's a voluntary one, of Deputy Alcalde. The duties of the Deputy are the same as mine, only more on the administrative side. I believe, as our reputation for being a safe and happy pueblo begins to spread, we're going to grow immensely. We will have much to offer new settlers. That is why I'd like to establish a government system now to handle future growth."

The townspeople erupted again with a round of cheers.

"Sergeant Mendoza – you are now promoted to Lieutenant, with a raise in pay and additional responsibilities. You will be in total charge of the Garrison de Los Angeles, one step below me, as Alcade. Whenever my duties take me away from the pueblo, Lieutenant Mendoza and hopefully, you, Don Alejandro…" De Soto looked at him. "…will be in charge of the pueblo."

Mendoza was about to bust at the seams. His chest filled with pride. "Lieutenant? _ME_? _SI_ mi Alcade!"

Alejandro raised his voice to answer De Soto. "Sir, I believe I need you to prove yourself first. However, if, in one year, I see that you have truly changed, I will gladly serve as your Deputy."

De Soto replied, "Thank you, Don Alejandro."

"And now…people of Los Angeles, let us meet here in one hour – to see if your hero has the courage to show you who _he_ really is. I have now shown you who _I_ want to be, which in my estimation is who I really am now. Sergeant, uh, _Lieutenant_ Mendoza…"

Mendoza proudly replies, "Si, mi Alcalde? "

"Dismiss the troops! And thank you all for listening."

"Troops! DIS-MISSED!"

The crowd began to disperse. De Soto stepped off the platform and returned to his office – along the way, some of the caballeros gathered round him. Lieutenant Mendoza was in that little group. He received many congratulations from the people. Little groups of people gathered around the plaza and talk. One of those groups, stationed just outside the tavern, was Diego, Victoria, Felipe and Alejandro.

Victoria looked quizzically at Diego. "Well, _will_ our hero show himself?"

Diego was clearly struggling. Alejandro saw this. "No pressure, son. Don't think you have to do this."

Diego placed a hand to his head. "I – I – I don't know. I'm still rather shocked and surprised. It's hard to believe all this is happening. I just don't know. I have thought that 'someday I might unmask for the pueblo – but I wanted to do it on my terms, in my own way, in my own time. Ignacio and I talked about being friends. It looks like he really wants to. I'm just flabbergasted."

Alejandro laid a gentle hand on Diego's arm. "Well son, just remember. You don't have to do this."

Victoria tightened her grip on his arm to gently support him_. _ "No, you don't. You don't have to."

Felipe nodded in agreement. Diego gave Victoria a quick kiss, then rode out of town, carefully avoiding eye contact with anyone remotely near the alcalde.

**Z**

One hour later, most of the pueblo had re-gathered, waiting to see if Zorro will appear. De Soto remounted the platform.

"People of Los Angeles, let us wait a short time to see if Zorro will appear, of if he is indeed dead…"

Five minutes go by. Speculation abounds. Some of what people said: "I wonder if he'll come." "If he's dead, he won't come!" "I wonder who he is." "Some say its…." "Oh, it couldn't be him, but it could be…"

One little group stood at the back of the crowd in front of the tavern – Victoria, Felipe, and Alejandro. Diego was nowhere to be seen.

"Don Alejandro, do you think he'll do it?"

"I don't know, Victoria. He needed some time to himself to decide what he wanted to do. He said he would try to be back in 'time – no matter what he decided. But he hasn't come back yet."

"Do you think he might still be afraid?"

"I would be, if I were him. Not of the people, but of Alcalde De Soto. This is like baring one's soul to him…not knowing if you'll hang or not."

"I remember one time, recently, when the people _so_ cheered him. Did he tell you about that? He looked around at them. He looked at me. I looked at him. He was reveling in their recognition, the praise. I was just so happy to see him. We all were. It was…well, it was when you thought _you_ were Zorro."

Alejandro hung his head. "Please don't remind me. Now that I know it was real, I am still so embarrassed."

Another five minutes go by. The people started talking. "It's been 10 minutes. He's not coming. Maybe he's really dead, like de la Vega said. Well, he might be on his way. I still wonder who has been helping us. I wonder about Senorita Escalante. What will she do? She has said she believes he is dead. Yes, did you see her with Don Diego this last week or? Oh my, yes. He seemed different, didn't he? You know, you're right. He didn't seem as insipid as usual. She seems to be quite taken with him. She wouldn't do that if Zorro were alive – would she?"

De Soto got the attention of the crowd. "People of Los Angeles! Quiet please! Quiet!" In response, the people began to quiet down.

"People of Los Angeles… it's been 10 minutes. We'll wait another five minutes, but it looks as though your hero, Zorro, did indeed meet his end. I want you to know that I personally requested the Governor to pardon Zorro because of my change of heart."

At this, another wave of murmuring went through the crowd. De Soto continued.

"I realized that my obsession with him, with capturing or killing him, was a mistake. The more I tried to foil _him_, the more _he_ foiled _me_. He was a worthy adversary, but I have come to realize that every time I laid a trap for him, I was cutting out more of my own soul."

"I saw – _we_ saw – what a man without conscience will do…what lengths he is willing to go to oppress and seek revenge. Sorry, Don Alejandro, I do not mean to malign your son."

Alejandro responded. "No offense taken, Alcalde. You are right. Gilberto was raised on hatred and vengeance. It takes an evil heart to live that way. I do not blame him, I blame the woman who stole him and raised him to be that way."

De Soto continued. "I want you to know that…"

At this moment, people who are looking the direction of the pueblo sign, started gasping, and cheering! Others looked. People said: "Here he comes! Look! It's Zorro! Zorro lives! There he is! Yeah Zorro! Viva Zorro!" Everyone cheered very loudly. Alejandro, Victoria and Felipe smiled. Victoria put her hand over her heart, and nearly cried for joy. Oh the courage of her man!

"Ah! It looks like he's arrived!"

Zorro and Toronado ride in. It is Zorro's first appearance in nearly two weeks. People crowded around him. Toronado slows to a walk. People surrounded Zorro, cheering. He is smiling large. He rode up to the edge of the platform.

De Soto yelled through the din. "Ah Zorro! You have officially been pardoned. Come join me on the platform, if you please."

Zorro dismounted. The trio in the back smiled. They interlocked their arms. Because no one sees them, no one knows what they're doing. Victoria is crying. Alejandro is beaming, and he began to cry. Felipe is grinning from ear to ear, and he too, is crying. Zorro scanned the crowd until he saw his loved ones. He saw them with tears in their eyes, but had to look away quickly, lest he too, cry. He was grinning from ear to ear. He gave his two-fingered wave to the people. He jumped onto the platform in one swift and agile move. The people continued cheering! "Zor-ro! Zor-ro! Zor-ro! Zor-ro!"

De Soto leaned over to Zorro. "I've said it before, I'll say it again. You're _such_ a hero."

"So it would seem Alcade."

De Soto raised his hand to get the people's attention. "Quiet please! Quiet! I believe your 'hero' has something he wants to say." De Soto turns to Zorro. "Well, this is your moment. I'll let you have it. Then, I'd like to talk with you tomorrow in my office."

Zorro turned to De Soto. "Certainly, Alcalde."

The people began to quiet as Zorro also raised his hand for silence.

"People of Los Angeles! I know that you have been curious for years to know my identity. Let me tell you again, why it was important to keep my true identity a secret. It was for your protection – and mine. Many of you have wondered about me. But none of you have ever even _remotely_ guessed my true identity."

Murmurs waved through the crowd. People looked at each other and shrugged their shoulders.

Zorro continued. "Some of you thought I was from somewhere other than Los Angeles. If that were true, why would I defend a place where I did not live? I was born here. I have lived here most of my life. You all know me – you just don't know you know me."

"I know that you want to see my face…but I find I cannot unmask for you today. I did come, however to tell you that I am not dead, and why I cannot do this today."

"I wear two masks. I wear this visible mask to hide my face. I have worn my "invisible" mask to hide who I really am. Although you see my face, you do not know who I am. But I have the heart and passion of Zorro, even without this mask, even though you have rarely seen it. I find that I cannot remove the visible mask today, but if you look closely, you'll see who I am. If you look closely, you'll see that I have already begun to remove the "invisible" mask."

At that, the crowd murmured again. First the Alcade's about-face, and now Zorro's lack of courage to reveal himself. They can hardly believe it of him.

"I tell you…that if you will give me time…as I will give the Alcalde time…then I may reveal myself to you – someday…"

The crowd was rather disgruntled. Some were angry. Some were sympathetic.

De Soto stepped in to try to keep the moment peaceful. In a kidding, yet sincere sort of way, he cajoles, "Oh, come now – _Zorro_ – are you afraid? Of what?"

De Soto's eyes bore into Zorro's eyes. "I promise you the pardon _IS_ real."

To De Soto, Zorro said, "I know. I saw it. It bears the Governor's signature. I am familiar with it."

To the people, he said, "People of Los Angeles! One hour's time is hardly enough for me to decide to do this. If you will come back another day..."

More murmurs went through the crowd. "Ah come on Zorro. Don't be afraid of us! We love you! Oh, he's just a coward. I can't believe, after all I've seen of Zorro that he wants more time!"

Zorro raised his hand again. The crowd quieted. "I came here today to let you know I did not die beneath the Emissary's trap, although I was tempted to let you think I had. I do not want praise or hero worship for what I've done. All I want is for you to be governed by justice and fairness, so that you may happily live out your lives."

"I will tell you, that if I decide to publicly unmask, you will know all about it beforehand. It will not be a spectacle. It will be a simple unmasking…because beneath this mask, is a very ordinary man, not a legend. A man who wants this all to end, so he can be free to marry whom he chooses, and start a family."

With that, all eyes turned to Victoria, who was still in locked arms with Alejandro and Felipe. Her eyes were glazed over. Alejandro and Felipe silently, with their eyes, tried to give Diego courage.

"Alcalde, I will be happy to be friends with you and to help train your troops. Lieutenant Mendoza!"

Mendoza steps up. "Si, Senor Zorro?"

Zorro smiled a huge smile. Congratulations, Lieutenant! My good friend! No one deserves this more than you. I will be happy to train you in swordsmanship techniques and strategies so that you can train your troops."

De Soto thought this had gone on long enough. The people were beginning to lose interest, and he knew crowds well enough to know there would never be a better opportunity. He leaned in to Zorro, and talked softly.

"Oh, come on, de la Vega, remove the mask. It's about time, don't you think? You don't need another _day_, do you?"

Zorro was taken aback. His eyes widened. His mouth dropped open, then he closed it. He spoke softly to De Soto, so that the crowd can't hear.

"I beg your pardon? De la Vega?"

De Soto gave Zorro a warm look. Zorro, unused to seeing that kind of expression from De Soto was still taken aback. De Soto presses the advantage.

"Come on, Diego…take it off! It's all right. I promise. It will do you good not to hide anymore. Then, you can proclaim your love and keep your promise to a particular Senorita. You don't think your 'open courting' has fooled anyone, do you?"

Zorro was still flabbergasted! He gulped as he paused a few moments, considering. The crowd was hushed in anticipation.

Then, he reached for the knot.

The crowd immediately silenced themselves. Anticipation cut through the air like a knife. Victoria, through tear-stained face, gripped the arms of Felipe and Alejandro so tightly they thought their circulation would be cut off. Although they know who he is, neither Alejandro nor Victoria has ever seen him take his mask off. They looked to Felipe, who grinned. Then he nodded as if to say, 'yes, it's quite something.' Felipe has stopped crying, but also looked on in anticipation. He nodded for them to watch Diego take the mask off.

As he took the mask off, he bowed his head in humility. He gripped the mask tightly in one hand. Not many see his face right away, but the ones who do – gasped in recognition. "De la Vega! Don Diego de la Vega" went through the crowd like wildfire.

De Soto yelled into the crowd. "Los Angeles, I give you your hero – Zorro – Don Diego de la Vega!"

CHEERS! Cheers! Cheers! From the crowd gathered.

Victoria, Felipe, and Alejandro watched in amazement and tears. People began to crowd around them! "Did you know? You must be so proud of him! He really pulled one over on the pueblo, didn't he?"

Diego recovered, and lifted his head. His eyes are brimming with tears. But his smile said it all. He decided to say one last thing. He raised his hand to get their attention.

"People! People! Please! One more thing I must do…"

The crowd quiets.

Diego continued to speak with his Zorro voice. His Zorro voice had more clarity and force to it. A voice teacher would say he used his diaphragm. Even though the tonal quality was essentially the same, same pitches, same timbre – his voice for Diego was softer and smoother, with more rising and falling. It had a gentle, compassionate quality to it. People found Diego's voice a comforting type of voice, whereas Zorro's voice had a commanding presence to it. But now that they knew who the man behind the mask was, they wondered why they didn't notice it before.

"Good people of Los Angeles, thank you for allowing me to serve you all these years. I did it for justice, and I did it for freedom. But there is one more promise I must keep.

"Senorita Victoria Escalante and I have been in love for years. I openly proclaim my love for her. She only recently discovered my true identity. I asked her to marry me on faith, before she knew who I was.

"After years of pretending and hiding, I found I could not hide my feelings for her any more. Once she knew my identity, she could not hide either. What to do? I openly began to court her.

"Senorita Escalante?"

Victoria looked up at him through joyful tears. "Yes, Diego?"

"Will you marry me – as Diego de la Vega, and not as Zorro?"

"Yes – oh yes! I will marry you!"

The crowd roared! It took a couple of minutes to get their attention again. Diego raised his hand from the platform. The people began to quiet themselves. But oh, what a day this has been! De Soto had said it would historic – and historic it turned out to be!

Diego spoke with Zorro's voice. "Then, Senorita, please – join me here. Father, Felipe, will you come as well?"

Diego now spoke to the people. People still scratched their heads to hear Zorro's voice coming from mild-mannered Don Diego.

"These are the three people closest to me. Only Felipe has known my identity from the beginning."

As Alejandro, Victoria and Felipe made their way to the platform, more cheering continues. "Zor-ro! Zor-ro! Viva la Zorro! Viva de la Vega!"

De Soto turned to Diego. "There now. Don't you feel better? Confession _is_ good for the soul, isn't it?"

**Z**

One month later, the entire pueblo has come out for the wedding of Victoria Escalante and Diego de la Vega. Diego is wearing a black caballero suit. Padre Benites officiates. Alejandro gives her away. Felipe is best man. Lieutenant Mendoza & Alcalde De Soto watch from the pews. Many called it "a wedding for the ages!"

**THE** **END**

-11-


End file.
